SHERLOCK : THE ARTIST
by LONGLIVE AUTHOR
Summary: Timeline : 2 years and 3 Months after the Fallen of Sherlock Holmes/"...Mempelajari sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Aku sedang mempelajari karaktermu Mr. Holmes." /"Apa dia pembunuh Elizabeth Morine?" /"...Jonh Watson adalah kuci keseimbangan."/ Sang Consulting Detective secara tidak langsung terjebak dalam sebuah kasus yang tidak ia rencanakan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Raichenbach Hero?
1. Chapter 1 : BAKER STREET

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Steven Moffat & Mark Gatiss as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 1 : BAKER STREET**

* * *

Timeline : 2 years and 3 Months after the Fallen of Sherlock Holmes

Tiga bulan setelah kembalinya Sherlock Holmes dari kematian. Hal itu mengejutkan semua orang di Britania Raya. Mungkin tidak hanya di Inggris namun di Negara manapun yang telah mengetahui bahwa dua tahun sebelumnya Sang Consulting Detective terkenal Sherlock Holmes melompat dari atap rumah sakit Barthholomew's yang menyebabkan berita kematiannya tersebar luas berikut dengan kabar bahwa dia adalah dalang dibalik semua kejahatan. Bahwa dia seorang detektif palsu yang hanya ingin mencapai popularitas.

Tapi tidak, ternyata semua itu salah. Itu adalah bagian dari rencana yang sangat luar biasa. Sebuah skenario yang sangat hebat. Memalsukan kematiannya untuk mengungkapkan kejahatan yang dilakukan Jim Moriarty. Butuh dua tahun untuk mengungkap semua jaringan kriminalnya dan butuh dua tahun pula Sherlock Holmes menghilang dari dunia. Hingga sebuah kabar menyebar luas seperti kobaran api bahwa Sherlock Holmes telah kembali dengan _#Sherlockalives_ dimana-mana. Beberapa waktu lalu dia telah memecahkan kasus mengenai jaringan teroris yang akan meledakan parlemen dengan kereta bawah tanah yang dipenuhi dengan bom. Setelah itu dia resmi kembali ke hadapan publik dan siap kembali menerima berbagai kasus.

Kereta berisi bom adalah kasus terakhir yang menurutnya menarik. Sampai hari ini setiap hari dia terus mengeluh pada Jonh tentang betapa bosannya dia. Pagi itu mereka baru saja pulang dari pengejaran melelahkan di Winchester.

"… membosankan! Semakin hari orang-orang menjadi semaki idiot. Mereka tidak pernah bisa membuat kasus yang lebih menarik lagi." Keluh Sherlock seraya membanting pintu taksi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Pembunuhan luar biasa? Pembunuhan masal? Matinya seseorang menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagimu." Balas Jonh.

"Tidak perlu itu, aku hanya menginginkan kasus yang lebih berkualitas. Kau sadar kan kalau kita baru saja dihajar oleh seorang pria cebol? Untung saja dia bisa dilumpuhkan."

Mereka memasuki flat mereka di 221B Baker Street. Sherlock melepaskan mantelnya, lalu tiba-tiba dia terdiam. Ia mencium aroma lain di dalam flatnya. Bukan aroma parfum bunga pemakaman milik Mrs. Hudson tentunya. Aroma segar seperti perpaduan antara vanilla dan rumput basah. Aroma seorang wanita—tidak! Aroma seorang gadis remaja, dan itu berasal dari lantai atas.

"Ada apa Sherlock?" Tanya Jonh.

"Ada seseorang diatas. Seorang gadis." Jawabnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Jonh mulai berpikir kalau rekannya ini mulai sering memikirkan wanita sekarang ini. Bukannya buruk, itu hal yang bagus justru. Tapi memang sedikit aneh untuk orang semacam Sherlock jika melakukan hal yang orang biasa lakukan. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara wanita yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Tentu saja yang satunya adalah Mrs. Hudson namun Sherlock belum tahu siapa yang satunya. Mereka sedang melangkah turun. Lalu benar saja Mrs. Hudson turun dengan seorang wanita muda. Seorang gadis yang cukup manis. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang ia ikat. Ia memakai celana panjang hitam dan kemeja berwarna cokelat yang dibungkus dengan mantel berwarna hitam pula. Membawa sebuah ransel sekolah dan earphone yang masih tergantung disekitaran lehernya.

"Oh halo Sherlock, Jonh." Sapa Mrs. Hudson.

"Halo Mrs. Hudson." Balas Jonh singkat.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang anak sekolah disini? Apa kau berniat menyewa tempat disini?" Tanya Sherlock dengan nada menyelidik. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sopanlah sedikit Sherlock. Dia akan menjadi tetangga baru kalian. Namanya Madrie Moore. Dia seorang mahasiswi." Kata Mrs. Hudson.

"Madrie Moore." Gadis itu megulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman. Tapi ia hanya dia masih memperhatikan gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya Jonh yang menjabat tanganya.

"Dr. Jonh Watson dan dia Sherlock Holmes. Kau kenal dia, kan?" Tanya Jonh.

"Ya, aku melihat kalian berdua beberapa kali di televisi." Hening kemudian, gadis itu berusaha agar tetap tersenyum. Sherlock memperhatikannnya begitu intens seperti hendak memakannya dan wajahnya terus mendekat.

"Dandananmu cukup rapi dan kau terus mempertahankan senyum mu itu meski kerutan dikeningmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang bingung karena aku terus memperhatikanmu. Bajumu baru saja di laudry tercium dari wanginya dan kau menggunakan sepatu baru. Apa hari ini hari istimewa? Ah—kau hendak ke gedung Pertunjukan London? Kau bermain musik disana rupanya? Tas mu sedikit terbuka, hati-hati jangan sampai kertas partitur mu terbang. Angin sedang kencang diluar. Aku yakin kau terpaksa menyewa ruangan lembab disebelah flat kami agar dekat dengan gedung pertunjukan London. Selain itu kau akan mendapatkan harga yang lebih murah karena ruangan itu sudah lama tidak digunakan. Harga menyenangkan untuk seorang mahasiswa." Sherlock mengakhiri pengamatannya. Gadis bernama Madrie itu mengerjapkan matanya sedikit kaget.

"Ya, kau betul." Ujar Madrie. Tiba-tiba Sherlock mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh aku jadi ingat, aku sudah terlambat. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Mr. Holmes. Mrs. Hudson aku akan datang besok." Katanya sambil tersenyum

"Tenang sayang, kami akan merenovasi ruanganmu hari ini." Kata Mrs. Hudson.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu. Selamat pagi semuanya." Madrie berjalan keluar dari flat itu.

"Gadis manis, dia seperti udara segar ditengah kalian berdua. Sepertinya aku akan menyukainya." Kata Mrs. Hudson sambil berlalu.

"Hey, apa maksudnya itu Mrs. Hudson?" Teriak Sherlock.

"Apa kau perlu melakukan itu kepada seorang mahasiswi seperti dia?" Tanya Jonh ketika menaiki tangga.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan melakukannya. Dia tidak terlalu tertarik padaku." Jawab Sherlock jujur.

" _What the—_ dasar tukang pamer!"

"Kuharap dia tidak begitu berisik."ujar Sherlock.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya Jonh? Dia bermain musik dan dia mahasiswa seni. Selain itu dia adalah seorang remaja. Aku akan sangat jengkel jika dia membawa teman-teman gadisnya kemari." Jelasnya. Jonh menggeleng, yang ada gadis itu yang akan jengkel bertetangga dengan mereka mengingat Sherlock Holmes bukanlah tetangga yang baik.

Keesokan sorenya Sherlock pulang dari Lab Barth's Hospital dan mendapati ruangan sebelah mereka kini sudah terisi. Jonh tidak ada di flatnya. Lalu ia menengok keadaan tetangga barunya. Ternyata Jonh dan Mrs. Hudson berada disana tengah membantu membereskan barang-barangnya. Ruangan itu tidak seluas flat yang di tempati Sherlock dan Jonh. Hanya ada ruang tengah yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali satu orang dan sebuah kamar dengan kamar mandi. Wallpapernya pun sudah diganti warna merah muda yang sedikit pucat dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih. Jendelanya dibuka lebar-lebar agar tidak pengap dan ruangan itu jauh lebih baik sejak terakhir Sherlock melihatnya. Beberpa perabot sudah di dipasang. Jam dinding, rak buku, Meja belajar berikut kursinya, dan yang terakhir sebuah sofa panjang. Selebihnya tinggal menempatkan barang-barang kecil. Namun hal yang menarik perhatian Sherlock selain kertas partitur yang berada di dekat jendela sama seperti dirinya. Ialah sebuah kotak biola yang yang disimpan disampingnya. Ia kira gadis bernama Madrie ini bermain piano, karena saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dia sedang mendengarkan instrmen piano dari earphone-nya.

"Tunggu, kau bermain biola?" tanya Sherlock tiba-tiba membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ya ampun, bisakah kau mengetuk terlebih dahulu?" Ketus Jonh.

"Oh, selamat sore Mr. Holmes. Ya, aku bermain biola. Ada apa?" Jawab gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau bermain piano? Seharusnya kau bermain piano. Aku tidak mungkin salah." Katanya bersikeras. Karena Sherlock tidak suka kalau observasinya salah.

"Ya, aku juga bermain piano. Aku hanya bermain biola sebagai selingan. Tidak terlalu profesional." Jawabnya. Sherlock sedikit lega karena pengamatannya tidak salah.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau hanya sendiri?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Orang tuaku berada di Edinburgh. Mereka tidak bisa datang. Jadi aku melakukannya sendirian." Jawab Madrie.

"Apa masih ada yang bisa kami bantu Madrie?" Tanya Mrs. Hudson.

"Tidak perlu Mrs. Hudson, Dr. Watson. Terima kasih kalian sudah sangat membantu, tapi aku akan melakukannya sendiri sekarang. Tinggal melakukan beberapa pekerjaan mudah." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Anything, Dear."

"Dan, terima kasih juga Mr. Holmes karena sudah mengamati ruangan ku." Sindirnya sangat halus sekali. Jonh dan Mrs. Hudson mendengus menahan tawa.

"Gadis ini manis sekali." Kata Mrs. Hudson gemas ketika mereka berangsur-angsur keluar. Sherlock dan Jonh kembali ke ruangannya.

Ruangan itu sangat berantakan tak ada bedanya dengan ruangan sebelah seperti tetangga mereka yang baru pindah. Jonh baru ingat kalau ia lupa membereskan flatnya sendiri dan dia malah membantu membereskan flat tetangganya. Sherlock mengamuk lagi, dia mengacak-ngacak semua perabotan untuk mencari persedian rokok yang disembunyikannya. Lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan Sherlock jika ia tidak ada. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat tinggal bersama Mary namun sejak Sherlock kembali ia putuskan untuk tinggal di Baker Street sampai pernikahannya nanti.

"Ada Jonh? Apa kau menikmatinya, membantu tetangga baru kita?" Tanya Sherlock yang sudah melepas mantelnya.

"Ya, aku cukup menikmatinya. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di flat ini bersamamu aku merasa ada kehidupan baru, membuat tempat ini jauh lebih manusiawi." Jawab Jonh jujur. Ia memperhatikan Sherlock.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tersaingi?"

"Jagan konyol Jonh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya apa dia bermain biola atau tidak? Sudahlah jangan menyangkal, kau pasti merasa tersaingi karena ada pemain biola lain di flat ini."

"Baikah, kita lihat nanti permainan biola siapa yang lebih bagus."

Malam itu Sherlock tidur agak larut setelah membaca beberapa buku bacaan dan diam-diam membuka blognya Jonh. Tidak ada yang menarik, penyakit bosannya hampir saja kambuh lagi.

 _"It's Raining… It's Pouring…"_

 _"Sherlock boring…Sherlock dying…"_

 _"It's Raining… It's Pouring…"_

 _"Sherlock boring…Sherlock dying…"_

 _"Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"Permainan sudah dimulai Sherlock, dan tidak akan pernah berakhir."_

 _"Moriarty?"_

 _"Aku datang Sherlock!"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"SHERLOCK!_

 _TBC_

* * *

 **A/N : Hallo Fellas, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir saya mengujungi FFN. Finally, saya mucul dengan Fandom Sherlock Holmes. Bagi yang belum tahu, lebih tepatnya ini adalah Fandom Sherlock Holmes versi Tv series BBC yang modern. Kehidupan di Inggris pada saat ini dan Sherlock Holmes versi modern jauh lebih menyenangkan, karena taidak pernah kehilangan rasa klasiknya menurut saya. Readers bisa browsing. Senang sekali bisa kembali.**

 **Well FF ini sebenarnya adalah trial, untuk pertama kalinya fandom dengan latar belakang dunia barat yang sesungguhnya. Biasanya saya membuat fandom Naruto yang lebih banyak pembaca, tapi saya berusaha keluar dari zona nyaman. Ini adalah FF Sherlock Holmes dengan sebuah alur kasus yang saya buat. Bukan side story, atau latar belakang, atau FF yang menampilkan sebuah setting khusu lainnya. Saya sedang membuat kasus sebelum berjalan lebih jauh dalam Fandom Sherlock Holmes. Hope you like it. Keep review, fav, and follow. Your Sincerely -Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sherlock terbangun dari tidur dengan keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dia sangat lega karena itu hanya mimpi. Wajah Moriarty sudah sering menghantui dirinya, tapi kali ini sudah cukup keterlalulan hingga berani masuk kedalam mimpi sang detektif. Ia butuh nikotin. Dia benar-benar butuh itu. Otaknya jadi sering bekerja tanpa perintah. Sering tak terkendali. Halusinasi menjengkelkan. Cahaya masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Sherlock menoleh ke jam nya. Baru pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Masih sangat pagi, lalu ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Masih sepi. Jonh pastilah masih tidur dan Mrs. Hudson tidak akan keluar sebelum jam tujuh. Dia butuh sebuah kasus hari ini, itu pun jika ada yang menarik. Jika tidak ada maka dia akan pergi Barth's Hospital untuk melakukan beberapa percobaan dengan tulang belakang.

"Membosankan." Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sayup suara gesekan biola. Sangat halus dan tidak terlalu kencang. Ia menduga kalau itu adalah tetangga baru mereka. Ini masih sangat pagi dan dia sudah bermain biola. Sebenarnya Sherlock tidak terganggu dengan itu. Lantunannya indah dan tidak begitu menganggu. Sherlock mulai menebak-nebak lagu apa yang diabawakannya. Lagu ini tidak bernada ceria dan juga tidak terlalu menyayat. Ia merasa cukup familiar dengan lagu ini. Ia pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja ini bukan lagu biasa yang sering terdengar di radio. Sherlock mencoba meningat-ingat. Satu detik kemudian dia membuka matanya. Ini adalah nada _In my life_ , salah satu lagu dalam drama musikal klasik _Les Miserables._ Selera yang bagus dalam musik.

Gesekan biola itu hanya terdengar sebentar. Setengah jam kemudian mereka sudah siap beraktifitas. Jonh sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya sedangkan Sherlock masih bersiap siap.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Mrs. Hudson datang dengan senampan teko teh yang masih mengepul.

"Oh, halo Mrs. Hudson? Ada apa?" Tanya Jonh.

"Aku membawakan teh untuk kalian, tentu saja." Balasnya sambil meletakan nampan itu di meja sebelah kursi tempat biasa Jonh duduk.

"Kau sedang dalam suasana yang bagus Mrs. Hudson. Hmm..Ada tiga cangkir kosong disini. Apa kau berniat memberikan teh kepada tetangga baru kita?" Sherlock bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku lakukan Sherlock." Ujar Mrs. Hudson.

Lalu terdengar suara hentakan sepatu boots yang terburu-buru, dari ruangan sebelah. Benar saja, Madrie Moore sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan flat dengan mantel hitamnya. Dia mengikat rambutnya dan memakai syal dengan simpul yang mirip seperti simpul yang biasa digunakan Sherlock.

"Madrie, sayang. Tunggu sebentar, kau sepertinya sangat buru-buru." Teriak Mrs. Hudson ketika Madrie lewat pintu mereka.

"Mereka mengumumkannya tadi malam Mrs. Hudson, aku dipanggi untuk audisi di Royal Albert. Aku sangat senang sekali." Katanya.

"Setidaknya kemarilah, aku sudah membuatkan teh untuk mu." Kata Mrs. Hudson menuangkan tehnya kedalam cangkir.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot Mrs. Hudson." Madrie masuk kedalam ruangan dan menerima teh dari Mrs. Hudson.

"Selamat pagi Dr. Watson, selamat pagi Mr. Holmes." Sapanya seraya menyeruput teh.

"Selamat pagi Ms. Moore." Balas Jonh.

"Madrie saja, please."

"Oke."

"Kau tampak lelah pagi ini, apa akau tidak tidur? Matamu sedikit merah dan menghitam disekelilingnya." Tanya Sherlock bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Madrie.

"Aku mendengar pengumuman itu dan aku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya, aku sangat senang dan juga gugup." Jelas Madrie.

" _In my life_ dari _Les Miserables_. Huh?" Tanya Sherlock lagi.

"Oh maaf apa aku membangunkanmu?" Sherlock tidak menjawab sedangkan Jonh dan Mrs. Hudson tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ya, aku sangat suka film nya dan cukup menyukai operanya juga. Bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling kusuka dalam film. Aku menghapal semua lagunya." Jelas Madrie. Hening kemudian.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Mrs. Hudson terima kasih atas teh nya. Selamat pagi semua." Kemudian dia berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya aku juga pergi." Diikuti dengan Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock terlihat masih bersantai dengan tehnya.

"Jadi kasus apa yang kita punya hari ini?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Tak ada, hanya kasus-kasus yang aku yakin kau akan menolaknya sebelum aku selesai membacakan kasusnya."

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan ke Barth's Hospital. Aku membutuhkan beberapa mayat untuk diuji coba." Adik dari Mycroft Holmes itu mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar.

Barthholomew's Hospital adalah salah satu tempat yang paling sering Sherlock kunjungi di Inggris. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk melakukan berbagai percobaan kepada mayat ketika dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Itu akan sulit jika tanpa bantuan seorang temannya meski Sherlock tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Molly Hooper. Dia adalah seorang perempuan manis yang juga seorang dokter ahli forensik yang diam-diam menaruh perhatian kepada Sherlock. Walaupun sebenarnya Sherlock jelas sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Pagi ini dia akan melakukan percobaan untuk menguji seberapa cepat pengeropsan tulang belakang.

"Molly, bisakah kau menuliskan ini untuk ku." Sherlock memberikan sebuah papan kepada Molly yang diterimanya dengan senang hati. Sedangkan ia sendiri masih berkutat dengan mikroskopnya.

"Jadi, tak ada kasus yang menarik hari ini? Sepertinya kau akan berlama-lama disini." Kata Molly sambil menuliskan beberapa catatan kecil.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu bagus. Apa kau tidak suka aku berada disini?" Tanya Sherlock tanpa menoleh. Molly sedikit kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Aku senang kau berada disini." Jawab Molly gelagapan.

"Tentu saja kau senang." Sherlock tersenyum tipis sekali hingga hanya orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya saja yang akan sadar kalau dia sedang tersenyum. "Beritahu aku Molly kenapa perempuan sering sekali melakakukan hal yang konyol?"

"Well, sebenarnya mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin menyampaikan hal lain, namun mereka sering bertindak lain. Perempuan sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jelas Molly.

"Dan memberikan kode." Sherlock menambahkan. "Mereka selalu memberikan kode tapi tidak pernah ingin mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya. Konyol."

"Justru itu kehebatannya."

"Jadi Molly," Akhirnya Sherlock mengangkat kepalanya dari mikroskop. "Kurasa kau tidak ada acara sore ini. Jadi apakah kau mau…"

"Memecahkan sebuah kasus?" Tanya Molly.

"Makan malam?" Sherlock membuang napas lelah. Ia jadi teringat beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dia sedang tak saling berbicara dengan Jonh. Ia mengajak Molly untuk memecahkan kasus bersama. Saat itu Molly kira Sherlock akan mengajakanya untuk makan malam. Sekarang mereka berada di situasi yang sama persis hanya saja mereka bertukar tempat.

"Ya ampun Molly, aku hendak mengajakmu makan malam." Katanya sebal.

"Untuk apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang istimewa?"

"Aku masih mempunyai hutang kepadamu Molly."

Jadi setelah melewati waktu yang canggung akhirnya di sore hari Sherlock dan Molly makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran kecil tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Kau tampak lebih santai akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Molly ditengah-tengah makan malam mereka.

"Tidak juga. Aku baru saja menemukan persediaan pribadiku yang disembunyikan oleh Jonh." Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Apa maksudmu persediaan pribadi?" Molly mengehentikan aktifitasnya.

"Rokok Molly. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh." Molly tampak lega. "Bagaimana kau dengan Tom?" Tanya Sherlock. Mungkin Sherlock melihat perubahan ekspresi Molly ketika ia menanyakan Tom.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Kami semakin serius dalam hubungan kami…" Sementara Molly berceloteh tentang hubungannya dengan Tom. Sesuatu telah menarik perhatian Sherlock. Ia meihat keluar jendela dan mendapati seorang gadis berjalan di trotoar sendirian. Syal dan mantel yang familiar. Dia sadar sesuatu . Gadis itu adalah tetangga barunya. Gedung Royal Albert tak jauh dari sini. Dia baru saja pulang dari sana. Ia berjalan sedikit terburu-buru karena hari mulai gelap. Sesekali gadis itu menegadah ke atas melihat langit.

Gadis itu hampir sampai di rumahnya. Ia sangat lelah, seharian ia bermain piano. Tinggal dua pintu lagi menuju 221B. Tepat diseberang jalan ada sebuah bangku dan sebuah kotak surat disana. Lalu ada seorang pria yang duduk disana. Ia memakai kaca mata hitam. Madrie menyadari itu, perasaannya menajadi tidak enak. Seolah pria itu memperhatikannya dari balik kacamatanya. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan flatnya. Dengan segera dia mengambil kunci dan masuk kedalam.

"Ah Madrie. Kau sudah pulang?" Mrs. Hudson menyambutnya begitu ia masuk.

"Ya, Mrs. Hudson. Hari ini luar biasa." Katanya berseri.

"Kenapa nak? Kau sedikit pucat." Tanya Mrs. Hudson.

"Pertama, ada seorang pria diseberang aku jadi sedikit takut. Apa Mr. Holmes dan Dr. Watson selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang menyeramkan seperti itu?" Tanya Madrie sedikit berbisik.

"Yah, bahkan lebih buruk Madrie. Sepertinya kau belum terbiasa tinggal disini ya? Tenang saja, Sherlock dan Jonh adalah orang yang selalu waspada. Dia akan tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang janggal." Jelas Mrs. Hudson, Madrie tersenyum.

"Dan yang kedua aku kelaparan. Apa kau sedang membuat kue?" Madrie melihat noda adonan yang menempel ditangan Mrs. Hudson. " Biar kubantu Mrs. Hudson. Aku mengharapkan bisa mencicipi kuenya saat baru matang."

"Baiklah, lepas dulu mantel mu."

Setelah makan malam bersama Molly, Sherlock langsung kembali ke Baker Street. Tanpa tunggu lama ia langsung naik ke atas dan menemukan Jonh sedang mengintip keluar jendela.

"Sepertinya Mrs. Hudson sangat senang dengan tetangga baru kita. Mereka sedang membuat kue bersama dibawah. Padahal aku melihatnya berjalan pulang dengan terburu-buru tadi. Ku kira dia sedang lelah. Tipe orang yang suka mencari muka." Jelas Sherlock. "Apa yang kau lakukan Jonh?"

"Aku sedang mengintip pria itu." Jawabnya.

"Mengintip pria?"

"Tidak seperti itu Sherlock! Lihat ada seorang pria diseberang, sejak tadi dia duduk diam disana tidak melakukan apapun."

Sherlock mengahampirinya dan ikut mengintip dari balik jendela.

"Apa kau pikir dia sedang mengawasi kita?" Tanya Jonh dengan nada cemas.

"Kita lihat saja Jonh. Jika ada pergerakan kita akan tahu." Ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan pria itu.

Sherlock melempar jas nya sembarangan. Ia harus bersiap-siap jika memang ada seseorang yang mengincarnya kembali. Terakhir kali itu terjadi adalah ketika kasus terakhirnya yang berhubungan dengan Moriarty. Moriarty menjebaknya dan dengan permainannya yang cerdik ia membuat Sherlock menjadi tersangka atas penculikan dua anak dari Duta Besar Amerika. Empat pembunuh bayaran yang paling dicari diseluruh dunia ditempatkan di sekitar Baker Street dan mereka semua mati dengan alasan sebagai bagian dari permainan.

"Apa yang kita punya Jonh?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Sekarang? Tidak. Tapi aku punya perasaan yang bagus untuk besok." Dengan jengkel Sherlock meraih biolanya. Biola itu telah dibersihkan setelah selama dua tahun tak disentuh. Tapi dia belum ada kesempatan untuk memainkannya. Ia rindu dengan biolanya. Iapun mulai memainkan Viva La Vida. Nada ceria dari lagu Viva La Vida sebenarnya membuatnya merasa aneh. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang berada dibalik kepala lucu miliki Sherlock Holmes.

"Selamat malam." Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Jonh menoleh sedangkan Sherlock tak menghiraukannya.

"Oh, selamat malam Madrie." Balas Jonh.

"Mrs. Hudson memintaku untuk membawakan kue-kue ini pada kalian. Kami baru saja mengangkatnya dari oven, masih hangat."

"Kemari masuklah." Jonh menyambutnya, sedangkan Madrie meletakkan nampan bersisi kue di meja sebelah Jonh.

"Viva La Vida? Mr. Holmes bermain biola juga?" Bisik Madrie kepada Jonh.

"Ya, dia bermain biola, dan baru sekarang dia memainkannya lagi." Jawab Jonh. Baru saja Madrie hendak pamit kepada mereka. Permainan biola Sherlock berhenti dan ia berbalik menunjuk Madrie tepat dihadapan hidungnya menggunakan dawai.

"Daripada kau membicarakan ku dibelakang lebih baik kau bawa biola mu dan tunjukan seberapa hebat kemampuanmu!" Katanya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Ya ampun Sherlock, dia adalah seorang mahasiswi seni." Ujar Jonh yang tidak sabar melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan Sherlock keluar. Dia tahu kalau Sherlock sedang ingin pamer dan ingin menguji seberapa hebat kemampuan Madrie.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa biola ku." Madrie berlalu keluar. Mata Jonh membulat mendengar Madrie menerima tantangan dari Sherlock.

Jadi begitulah, tiga puluh detik kemudian Madrie datang membawa biolanya. Berbeda dengan Sherlock, biola milik Madrie berwarna hitam yang bisa dijadikan biola elektrik. Sherlock memperhatikan biola itu.

"Hmm, generasi Z, generasi yang lebih modern. Katakana padaku, siapa yang kau suka? Vivaldi, Beethoven?"

"Tidak keduanya, aku jarang memainkan musik klasik kecuali kalau memang dibutuhkan." Jawab Madrie jujur.

"Ha, sudah kuduga. Baiklah kau akan memainkan lagu apa?" Sherlock duduk di sofa kesukaannya dengan menyilangkan kaki dan bersikap seperti seorang juri dalam permainan biola ini.

"Aku akan memainkan lagu Skyfall dari Adele."

"Dari sekian banyak lagu, kau memilih Skyfall?"

Tanpa mendengarkan Sherlock, Madrie mulai memainkan biolanya. Ia terlihat santai dan begitu terlatih. Dia sudah hapal not-not dari lagu itu. Sherlock lebih sering memainkan lagu klasik yang Jonh tidak hapal. Nada-nada kelam lagu Skyfall bergema di flat no 221B itu. Madrie memainkannya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"Bravo!" Teriak Jonh begitu Madrie selesai bermain.

"Kau cukup mahir." Komentar Sherlock.

"Aku yakin tidak semahir kau dalam bermain lagu klasik Mr. Holmes." Balas Madrie.

"Setidaknya aku hapal lagu ini Sherlock. Biasanya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau mainkan." Kata Jonh. Sherlock mendengus. Jonh menahan tawanya, baru kali ini ia melihat Sherlock merasa tersaingi dalam hal lain.

"Aku suka lagu Skyfall, aku juga suka filmnya. Nada-nada dari lagu Skyfall begitu mistis. Berbeda dengan filmnya. Pengejaran, teka-teki, permainan yang hebat. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku rasa aku tahu. Sangat menegangkan. Apa kalian sering merasakan hal seperti itu Dr. Watson?" Tanya Madrie.

"Ya, kami cukup sering mengalaminya. Kadang aku merasa tegang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang Sherlock rasakan." Sherlock hanya diam.

"Madrie," panggil Jonh.

"Kau seorang mahasiswa kan? Apa kau pernah membaca blog ku? Blog tentang kami berdua."

"Astaga, Jonh, dia mahasiswi seni, bukan mahasiswi kriminologi! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau dia tertarik dengan blog mu?"

"Yah, mungkin aku pernah membacanya. Dulu Sherlock Holmes pernah sangat fenomenal sekali, kan?" Jonh tertawa.

"Dulu? Sherlock kurasa popularitasmu telah menurun. Terutama dikalangan remaja."

"Diam!"

"Ini sudah cukup larut. Kurasa aku akan kembali ke kamar. Terima kasih atas jamuannya. Selamat malam." Madrie berdiri sambil berlalu.

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Sherlock kaget mendapati Mycroft, kakaknya dan Jonh tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Jonh sudah berpakaian rapi, begitu juga dengan Mycroft. Seperti biasa stelan jas dan tak lupa payung yang selalu ia bawa.

"Selamat pagi adik ku." Sapa Mycroft sambil menyeruput teh nya.

"Mycroft apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Wajahnya langsung berubah heran, seperti biasanya.

"Aku takut kalau hari ini kita akan sibuk sekali hari ini. Kau pasti akan suka." Ujar Mycroft. Sekali lagi Sherlock tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Kasus apa kali ini?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Akan ku jelaskan di mobil." Lalu mereka berlalu meninggalkan Baker Street dengan Mobil.

"Kalian tahu ada empat gedung pertunjukan di London. Open air Theater, Royal Opera House, Shakespeare Globe Theatre, dan Royal Albert. Minggu depan ada pertunjukan teater di Royal Opera House. Kalian tahu Elizabeth Morine?" Jelas Mycroft.

"Pemain teater yang berperan sebagai istri Napoleon di musim lalu?" jawab Jonh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Aku menonton teaternya bersama Mary."

"Ya, Elizabeth Morine. Umur dua puluh lima tahun baru lulus setahun yang lalu. Seorang pemain teater yang sedang naik daun. Dia seorang multi talent." Mycroft menyerahkan sejumlah dokumen pada Sherlock. "Selain bermain teater dia juga bisa menari ballet, bernyanyi, dan bermain musik. Minggu depan adalah pertunjukan teaternya. Dia berperan sebagai Jane Eyre dalam drama karya Charlotte Bronte dengan judul yang sama. Dia sangat ingin menjadi seorang pemain teater sejak ia kuliah. Informasi yang kami dapat Elizabeth sedang latihan untuk teaternya sendirian tadi malam. Tapi pagi ini dia ditemukan tewas tepat di panggung."

"Bagaimana dia tewas?" Tanya Jonh.

"Di gantung." Jawab Mycroft.

"Di akhir cerita Jane Eyre gantung diri karena cintanya tak terbalas." Ujar Sherlock. "Tapi Mycroft, kenapa kau repot-repot mengurusi kasus ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia salah satu agen MI6."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Royal Opera House. Gedung itu hanya ditutup dan tidak ada garis polisi disana. Hal ini tentu saja tidak akan di publikasikan karena ini adalah urusan intelejen Negara. Jangan sampai publik mengetahuinya. Bisa saja ini menyangkut dokumen atau rahasia penting pemerintahan. Karena bukan pertama kalinya agen MI6 harus meregang nyawa karena tugasnya. Mereka memasuki gedung itu. Dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa polisi dan seseorang dari MI6. Sedang berada di atas panggung. Hal yang paling mengerikan adalah seorang wanita tergantung di tengah-tengah panggung dengan tali panjang yang terjuntai dari langit-langit. Mereka sengaja tak menurunkannya terlebih dahulu karena mereka ingin Sherlock dan Jonh memeriksanya.

"Ini adalah pertunjukan yang paling menyeramkan." Ujar Jonh.

Sherlock perlu menaiki tangga untuk memeriksanya. Elizabeth memakai kemeja berlengan dan celana panjang. Rambutnya tergerai sepunggung. Wajahnya juga sudah membiru. Sherlock memeriksa sekeliling tubuh itu. Tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan ataupun penyerangan sama sekali.

"Wanita ini tidak mati karena kehabisan napas, tapi karena ditembak dari belakang." Sherlock memutar tubuh wanita itu, menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, dan menunjukkan punggungnya. Ada sebuah lubang bekas peluru dan rembesan darah disekitar punggung kirinya. Tentu saja tak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan, karena korban sudah mati sebelum mengetahui akan diserang.

"Semua kamera mati, bahkan kamera di jalan raya terdekat. Tak ada sidik jari. Semuanya bersih, tidak meninggalkan jejak." Ujar Mycroft.

"Sebuah tembakan yang mengarah ke jantung. Membuat korban mati seketika." Ujar Jonh. Sherlock masih memeriksa sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mycroft, apa yang dilakukan agen MI6 disini? Maksudku apa kalian yang menyuruhnya bermain teater?" tanya Jonh.

"Tidak, dia agen yang kami rekrut dua tahun yang lalu. Masih terbilang masih baru. Dia hebat dalam penyamaran dan itu yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dia sedang menyamar, untuk menyelidiki salah satu pengusaha yang diduga mata-mata Rusia. Mereka seharusnya bertemu dalam pertunjukannya akhir pekan ini."

Sementara itu Sherlock menemukan ponsel milik Elizabeth masih berada di saku celananya. Ia meminta sebuah plastik untuk menyimpan barang bukti. Namun ia terkejut ketika menemukan benda lain di dalam saku celana Elizabeth. Itu adalah sebuah kertas kecil sebesar kartu nama. Kertasnya juga bagus. Tulisannya dicetak oleh printer. Sherlock menyeringai. Pintar sekali pembunuhnya sengaja tidak menulisnya dengan tangan karena Sherlock mampu membaca tulisan tangan.

"Jonh, aku menemukan ini." Sherlock memberikannya pada Jonh. Ia menerimanya kemudian membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

 ** _'Drama yang bagus, tapi sayang waktumu hanya sedikit. Lanjutkan.'_**

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Jonh.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Sherlock memutar kepalanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Atap gedung itu sangat tinggi ada beberapa kaca disana, tidak ada yang terbuka ataupun yang pecah. Pembunuhnya tidak mungkin seorang sniper karena setelah menembaknya dia menggantung Elizabeth. Lalu Sherlock menyentuh talinya dan melihat ke langit-langit dimana semua lampu, tali, tuas ada disana. Tali itu adalah tali yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengangkat properti. Namun talinya tidak otomatis. Bagian tali yang ini harus diangkat secara manual. Tali itu terhubung ke sayap kiri panggung. Sherlock turun dan tangga, ia berjalan sebentar lalu berhenti. Kemudian ia berjalan lagi. Kelotak sepatu Sherlock terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ia mencari kemana tali itu di ikatkan. Lalu dibalik tirai ia menemukan sebuah pilar besi dan disanalah tali yang di gunakan untuk menggantung diikatkan.

"Apa yang kau temukan Sherlock?"

"Pembunuhnya seorang pria dewasa, sendirian. Kemungkinan badannya besar karena dia bisa menggantung tubuh korban seorang diri. Perhitungan tembakannya sangat jeli, dia menembaknya tak lebih dari jarak tiga meter. Dari belakang ke punggung kiri tepat ke jantung. Korban tak menyadarinya karena tak ada suara langkah kaki terdengar. Dia menggunakan sepatu sport. Karena jika memakai sepatu pantovel suara langkahnya akan terdengar. Simpul ikatan talinya sangat rapi dan kuat, namun simpulnya tidak biasa. Dia juga meninggalkan pesan di saku celana korban. **_'Drama yang bagus, tapi sayang waktumu hanya sedikit. Lanjutkan.'_** , di cetak dengan printer agar tidak ada orang yang bisa membaca tulisannya." Sherlock berhenti.

"Dia menggantungnya tapi, dia sudah membunuhnya sebelumnya Sherlock."

"Ya, Jonh. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tunjukkan. Sebuah drama Jonh. Ini sebuah peringatan. Sepertinya akan ada pembunuhan yang lain."

"Tapi surat itu ditujukan kepada siapa?" Kini Mycroft angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita membawa mayatnya ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya kita berhadapan dengan psikopat." Kata Sherlock.

Mereka membawa mayat Elizabeth Morine ke Barth's Hospital. Mycroft terpaksa meninggalkan mereka karena ada urusan penting yang harus dilakukan. Ia menugaskan Sherlock dan Jonh untuk mencari tahu kepada siapa surat itu ditujukan dan motif dari pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine. Hari ini mereka akan bersenang-senang di lab, dan hanya ada satu orang yang akan membantu mereka dalam pemeriksaan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Molly Hooper.

Mereka mulai dengan melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Elizabeth Morine. Memeriksa semua barang bukti yang ada. Setelah itu mereka mulai memeriksan tubuh Elizabeth Morine. Molly dan Jonh yang bertugas untuk memeriksa tubuhnya, memberikan kebebasan kepada para dokter untuk bekerja, sedangkan Sherlock dia sedang memeriksan barang-barang bukti yang ada. Ia mulai dari pesan yang mereka temukan di saku milik korban.

"Tubuhnya bersih, hanya ada bekas tembakan dan lilitan di leher. Pembunuhnya sengaja meminimalisir kontak dengan korban. Kalian benar, tembakannya tepat ke jantung. Tak ada memar atau tanda-tanda perlawanan yang lain." Ujar Molly. Jonh memeriksa jari-jari si korban.

"Kurasa, dia juga pemain biola yang andal. Ujung jemarinya sedikit kasar. Kalau dia pemain amatir maka jemarinya akan terasa keras. Namun ini jauh lebih lembut, dia sudah menguasai permainan biola sudah cukup lama." Papar Jonh.

Sementara itu Sherlock tidak menggubris. Mereka tahu sebenarnya Sherlock mendengarkan, namun ia hanya tidak mau fokusnya terganggu. Ia sedang mengamati pesan itu dibawah sinar lampu.

"Ini kertas nama biasa, tidak terlalu mahal juga tidak terlalu murah. Gaya tulisannya juga biasa. Times New Roman yang dicetak miring. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Oh ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu. Pembunuhan yang dramatis, sengaja digantung karena pembunuhnya ingin menunjukan sesuatu. Ayolah.." Sherlock bergumam sendiri. Lalu ia menyimpan kertas itu dan beralih pada ponsel yang masih berada dalam plastik. Ia membuka plastiknya dan mulai melihat-lihat.

"Ponselnya cukup mahal dan canggih, tentu saja, dia agen MI6. Tak lebih dari dua tahun. Dia membeli ponsel ini ketika ia baru direkrut untuk memudahkan pekerjaannya." Sherlock memutari ponsel itu melihat ada beberapa goresan besar di layarnya. "Dia pernah terlibat perkelahian hingga layar ponselnya tergores cukup parah."

Lalu Sherlock menyalakan ponsel itu. Ponselnya tak terkunci oleh kode. Masih tersisa beberapa persen baterai disana. Ia mulai dari kotak pesan. Tiga pesan terakhir belum terbuka dari seorang perempuan bernama Miranda. Ia menanyakan kapan Elizabeth akan pulang. Sherlock memeriksa yang lainnya dan tak ada yang aneh dari pesan-pesan itu. Hanya pesan-pesan biasa, seperti ajakan makan malam dan hal lainnya. Lalu dia beralih ke panggilan. Dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir dia sempat menelepon seseorang bernama Ivan. Sepertinya orang ini yang sedang diselidiki oleh Elizabeth—pikir Sherlock. Tidak ada kontak lagi kepada Ivan selain yang satu itu. Lalu Sherlock beralih ke galeri foto. Siapa tahu dia menemukan sesuatu disana. Dia menemukan foto-fotonya ketika sedang latihan teater, bahkan foto terakhir yang diambilnya adalah kemari sore. Beberapa jam sebelum dia meninggal. Foto-foto lainnya tidak jauh dari foto-foto lama. Kebanyakan foto bersama taman-temannya. Penyamaran yang luar biasa. Sherlock memang belum memereteli isi ponsel itu, dan mungkin saja banyak hal-hal rahasia yang masih tersembunyi di dalamnya. Namun jika dilihat dengan kasat mata maka yan terlihat hanyalah sebuah ponsel biasa milik seorang wanita. Tidak ada yang aneh didalamnya. Pantas saja ponselnya tidak di kunci oleh kode.

Sherlock masih melihat-lihat foto milik Elizabeth. Selain foto-foto saat berlatih atau saat penampilannya, banyak fotonya bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dulu. Dalam sebuah foto, semua orang di dalamnya sedang memainkan biola. Sepertinya dia bergabung dengan sebuah komunitas pemain biola. Ia lalu beralih pada foto-foto lain. Kemudian berhenti di sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto Elizabeth berada di sebuah taman. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di sebelah Elizabeth ada seorang gadis yang sedang ia rangkul. Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

"Jonh!" Panggil Sherlock, ia berbalik. "Bisakah kau menghubungi Mrs. Hudson."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jonh.

"Kita perlu menghubungi tetangga baru kita."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Di balik mantelnya dia berjalan di lorong-lorong Barth's Hospital. Sepatunya berkelotak menimbulkan bunyi sedikit berisik. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan sedikit gugup. Dia mencari sebuah ruangan disana. Kemudian dia berhenti ketika bertemu dengan Jonh di ujung lorong.

"Madrie, kau sudah datang?" Ujar Jonh.

"Dr. Watson? Ada apa? Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyanya.

"Ada hal yang harus kami tunjukan padamu." Jawab Jonh.

Mereka memasuki kamar mayat. Madrie semakin gugup karena diajak ke kamar mayat.

"Dr. Watson, tolong katakan padaku ada apa ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Madrie." Panggil seseorang tak jauh dari mereka. Dihadapannya Sherlock dan Molly berdiri. Di depan mereka ada sebuah mayat yang terbungkus oleh sebuah kain. Wajah gadis itu semakin pucat. Sherlock menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Wajahmu agak pucat Madrie." Komentar Sherlock.

"Kenapa kalian membawaku kemari?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu. Katakan padaku, apakah kau mengenalnya?" Sherlock membuka kain itu dan menampakkan seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang tubuhnya sudah membiru. Takut-takut Madrie melangkah. Tiba-tiba saja tas yang dibawanya terjatuh. Ia terpaku menatap mayat itu.

"Liz?" Ujarnya lirih. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Elizabeth Morine, dia ditemukan pagi ini dengan luka tembak di punggung kirinya dan, digantung di panggung Londong Perculiar Building. Madrie, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sherlock sekali lagi.

"Dia teman ku." Jawab Madrie singkat.

"Tolong lebih signifikan, apa hubungan mu dengannya?" Sherlock menimpalinya. Madrie tidak menjawab. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat. Pandangannya kosong dan ia terlihat kesulitan bernapas.

"Sherlock, aku rasa dia terguncang, tolong jangan terlalu memaksanya. Aku akan membawanya keluar dulu. Ayo!" Molly merangkul Madrie dan membawa gadis itu keluar darisana.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Molly memberikannya teh panas untuk membuatnya tenang. Madrie tidak mengatakan apapun sejak mereka keluar dari kamar mayat. Sesekali ia hanya menyeka air matanya yang bahkan belum menetes.

"Maafkan Sherlock, dia tidak pernah mengerti perasaan orang lain. Dia terlalu spontan, kau pasti sangat terguncang dengan kejadian ini." Kata Molly. Hening sejenak, mereka membiarkan semilir angin dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Madrie masih terdiam, dan Molly juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia memang sering melihat seseorang terguncang karena kematian orang yang dikasihinya. Seperti waktu Jonh sangat berduka atas kemaitan palsu Sherlock. Ia menyaksikannya lagi hari ini.

"Liz adalah teman baik ku. Dia seniorku di sekolah menengah. Aku menjadi mahir bermain biola juga karena dia menjadi rivalku. Dia orang yang sangat baik." Jelas Madrie sedikit serak.

"Aku pernah melihat Jonh begitu sedih ketika Sherlock menjatuhkan diri dari rumah sakit. Aku tahu rasanya—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kehidupan mempermainkanmu. Seperti ada seseorang yang sangat jahat yang sedang bermain dengan kehidupanmu melalui orang lain. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Tukas nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Molly tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan!" Katanya menyeka air matanya lagi. "Aku sangat sedih, Liz adalah teman yang baik." Katanya.

Sherlock dan Jonh tidak melihat Madrie ketika mereka pulang di malam harinya. Bahkan sampai larut malam. Jonh tentu sangat mengerti perasaan Madrie saat ini. Dia kehilangan teman baiknya dengan cara yang sangat tragis. Jonh pernah merasakannya ketika ia tahu kalau Sherlock mati. Kadang ia masih merasa sangat marah ketika mengingat kalau Sherlock telah menipunya. Sementara itu Sherlock uring-uringan karena Madrie belum pulang sampai hari sudah gelap. Bukan karena dia mengkhawatirkannya, namun karena dia harus menanyakan hal yang penting pada Madrie.

"Aku tidak bisa menanyakannya langsung. Aku harus menyelidikinya." Gumam Sherlock mondar-mandir di dekat jendela.

"Sherlock dia berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Bagaimanapun, Elizabeth Morine adalah seorang agen MI6. Aku perlu memastikan apakah Madrie tahu kalau Elizabeth adalah seorang agen MI6." Ia masih mondar-mandir.

"Jonh, bacakan lagi dokumen milik Elizabeth Morine!" Jonh menghela napas lelah. Sudah ke enam kalinya Sherlock meminta Jonh untuk membacakan dokumen milik Elizabeth Morine.

"Nama lengkap Elizabeth Joanna Morine, berumur dua puluh lima tahun, lulus dari Oxford University pada tahun 2012. Bergabung dengan MI6 pada tahun yang sama dengan jaringan Louis Clark agen senior MI6. Dua kali bertugas ke lapangan sebagai partner dari Charissa Carlton. Dua-duanya bertugas untuk menyamar. Pada akhir tahun 2012 di Perancis terkait skandal narkoba di parlemen dan pada pertengahan tahun 2013 di Berlin terkait terrorisme. Tugas terakhir adalah penyamarannya sebagai seorang aktris opera di London terkait penyelidikan pada mata-mata Rusia." Jonh berhenti. Mereka mendapati ruangan itu hening kemudian.

"Apa mungkin kalau pelakunya sengaja meninggalkan pesan untuk menggeretak MI6?" Tanya Jonh. Sherlock berhenti dan menatap Jonh.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau bersikap seolah-olah aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Beritahu aku apa yang kau pikirkan." Teriak Jonh. Ia berjalan dengan cepat kearah sofa dan menjatuhkan diri disana.

"Aku tidak suka teka-teki." Sherlock memejamkan matanya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Itu Mrs. Hudson dengan wajah cemas sejak tadi terus menanyakan apakah mereka mengetahui dimana Madrie. Malam sudah semakin larut, Madrie belum juga pulang. Jonh sudah tertidur di bangkunya sedangkan Sherlock memejamkan matanya di sofa. Berbeda dengan Jonh, dia menutup mata bukan berarti dia tidur. Sherlock tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia masih menunggu Madrie pulang. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar sebuah gesekan biola dari ruangan sebelah. Dalam sekejap matanya terbuka dan melompat dari sofa bergegas menuju ruangan Madrie.

Pintu kamar Madrie terbuka sedikit. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Madrie bisa masuk tanpa terdengar olehnya. Apa mungkin ia ketiduran untuk beberapa saat? Dengan perlahan Sherlock masuk kedalam. Ruangan itu redup karena hanya lampu meja yang menyala. Ia memandang berkeliling. Ruangan Madrie tidak seberantakan ruangan miliknya. Namun ada beberapa kertas dan buku yang tergeletak tidak beraturan di meja belajar. Diantaranya ada kertas komposisi yang belum selesai. Di meja yang lain, piring bekas sarapan belum dicuci sama sekali. Ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Itu kamar Madrie. Sherlock mengintip kedalam dan melihat kasurnya masih tertata dengan rapi. Di depan jendela ia melihat Madrie sedang memainkan biolanya. Ia melantunkan nada-nada sedih yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Madrie."

Hampir saja dawai biola itu tergelincir lepas dari jemarinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Wajahnya pucat seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu dirumah sakit. Ia tahu kalau dari tampangnya Madrie belum makan sejak tadi siang. Sherlock mencium aroma lakohol dari mulut Madrie. Ia baru pulang dari klub malam hingga selarut ini.

"Mr. Holmes, apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Madrie sedikit linglung.

"Mrs. Hudson mencarimu sejak tadi. Dia khawatir." Ujar Sherlock. Sedangkan Madrie mendudukan dirinya disofa panjang dan tak mengatakan apapun.

"Ada Mr. Holmes? Apa kau mau menanyaiku sesuatu?" Tanya Madrie.

"Aku minta maaf, karena mungkin kejadian tadi pagi membuatmu terguncang. Seharusnya aku tidak membawamu kesana." Kata Sherlock berusaha untuk lembut. Madrie tidak menjawab. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku menemukan fotomu bersamanya di ponselnya Elizabeth Morine. Molly sudah memberitahuku sebagian hubunganmu dengan nya. Kau memanggilnya Liz?" hening kemudian. Gadis itu tampak berpikir. Sherlock membuang napas lalu duduk disebelahnya. Ia menatap Madrie lekat-lekat. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Wajah Sherlock berubah sendu.

"Dengar, ketika pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Jonh setelah dua tahun aku berpura-pura mati dia sangat marah. Dia bahkan tidak berbicara denganku selama beberapa minggu. Sepertinya aku bisa membayangkan seberapa sedih dia." Kata Sherlock datar. Kemudian Sherlock menyentuh tangan Madrie. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat berduka tapi aku perlu mendapatkan informasi tentang dia. Para polisi memintaku untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya." Kata Sherlock serius. Madrie menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dia seniorku di sekolah menengah, Liz sering membantuku untuk berlatih biola, dia orang yang cerdas, juga mempunyai banyak teman. Kami sering mengahbiskan waktu bersama, dia juga yang mengenalkanku pada dunia pertunjukan dan memberikanku jalan untuk tampil di pertunjukan-pertunjukan besar. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak." Dia menyeka wajahnya. "Aku berniat masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengannya, tapi dia sudah lulus ketika aku .masuk universitas. Aku jarang mendengar kabarnya setelah itu. Namun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku dengar dia ada di London untuk tampil disebuah pertunjukan teater. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya dua bulan yang lalu. Dia tampak sehat dan tampak bahagia. Dia bilang mendapatkan peran yang bagus dan akan tampil dalam waktu dekat. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu."

"Jadi kau tahu kalau dia akan tampil dalam waktu dekat?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Aku melihat papan iklannya di Royal Albert. Aku berencana untuk datang ke pertunjukannya." Ujarnya sedikit tercekat.

Pagi harinya Sherlock sudah mondar-mandir dibalik piyamanya. Ia belum menemukan jawaban yang sedang ia cari. Sejak tadi Jonh telah meninggalkan Baker Street untuk mengunjungi Mary. Kini tinggal ia sendirian. Mrs. Hudson juga sedang pergi untuk berbelanja. Sherlock berhenti, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Madrie keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakain serba hitam.

"Mereka memakamkannya pagi ini. Aku berangkat dulu." Ujar Madrie lalu beranjak pergi. Sherlock mengintip dari balik jendela melihat Madrie menaiki taksi menuju pemakaman.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Itu pesan dari dari Mycroft, dia mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Namun Sherlock tidak berencana untuk langsung menemuinya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bergergas untuk pergi menyusul Madrie ke pemakaman. Pemakaman itu berlangsung dengan khidmat. Banyak orang yang mendatangi pemakamannya. Sherlock memperhatikan dari jauh. Ia tahu beberapa orang diantara mereka adalah agen MI6. Dilihatnya Madrie tak jauh dari makam Elizabeth. Seorang wanita tua sedang merangkulnya.

Setelah itu ia bertemu dengan Mycroft.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Mycroft.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang dapatkan?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun. Dari semua informasi yang kami dapat kami tidak menemukan musuh yang berarti, kami yakin kalau semua agen kami bersih."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan dari dalam. Ini orang lain." Pandangan Sherlock menerawang jauh mencoba untuk menyusun Puzzel abstrak yang ada dikepalanya. "Elizabeth sangat hebat dalam melakukan tugasnya, yang mengetahui identitas asli Elizabeth hanya MI6, selebihnya tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan salah satu teman terdekatnya tidak mengetahui identitasnya." Sherlock mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Sudah dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Dia belum menemukan apapun. Dia sudah melakukan semuanya. Ia datangi apartemen Elizabeth, mengobrak-abrik isinya. Bahkan dia membaca semua naskah juga buku-buku sastra miliknya. Namun dia belum menemukan ide siapa yang menjadi dalang di balik pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine. Selama tiga hari terakhir dia sedang membaca naskah 'Jane Eyre'. Naskah terakhir yang akan ditampilkan oleh Elizabeth.

"Menemukan sesuatu, Sherlock?" Tanya Jonh, yang ketiga kalinya. Sudah selama seminggu ini Sherlock jarang bicara. Jonh tahu kalau hal itu membuat Sherlock menjadi kacau dan sangat gemas. Seperti mempunyai sebuah seorang anak yang belum boleh bermain karena belum mengerjakan PR.

Sherlock mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jonh mengangguk, sudah jelas kalau dia belum menemukan apapun. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar pintu masuk di buka dengan sangat kencang dan sangat terburu-buru. Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Suara Madrie bergema di lantai bawah. "Mrs. Hudson!" Panggil ia lagi. Tentu saja Madrie tidak akan menemukan Mrs. Hudson dibawah karena Mrs. Hudson sedang bersama mereka. Lima menit yang lalu dia marah-marah karena banyak sekali makanan busuk di dalam kulkas.

"Aku disini Madrie!" Teriak Mrs. Hudson keluar dari dapur mereka. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Terdengar suara kaki yang menaiki tangga dengan rusuh.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Ia muncul di pintu dengan rambut yang kusut. Wajahnya memerah karena berlari.

"Ada apa Madrie?" Tanya Mrs. Hudson. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Mereka memilihku Mrs. Hudson. Aku akan bermain solo piano di Royal Albert." Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Oh Madrie. Selamat." Mrs. Hudson memeluknya.

"Selamat Madrie! Selamat." Jonh berdiri menjabat tangan Madrie.

"Terima kasih banyak Dr. Watson."

Mereka melihat Sherlock tidak bergeming. Sherlock menyadari hal itu lalu menjabat tangan Madrie.

"Kita harus merayakannya." Ujat Mrs. Hudson.

"Ya, betul sekali. Kita akan merayakannya disini." Kata Jonh tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sherlock hendak protes. Bagaimana mungkin Jonh bisa berpikir untuk membuat pesta di flat mereka, sementara ia sedang kebingungan dengan kasusnya.

"Kenapa tidak Sherlock, dia tetangga kita kan? Lagipula kau sedang kurang sehat sepertinya." Johh menyentuh bahu Sherlock yang di basala dengan delikan. Ia tahu, Jonh sedang bosan dan dia sengaja membuat pesta itu disini.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Mrs. Hudson.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membeli beberapa makanan." Kata Madrie.

Sherlock mendengar Madrie menelepon ibunya dan memberitahu kabar baik ini ketika Madrie keluar.

Gadis itu berjalan bebereapa blok dari Baker Street untuk membeli Pizza dan beberapa makanan. Kini ia sedang bereada di tengah retoran Franchaise dan toko bunga. Hari sudah gelap, perasaannya tidak enak karena dia merasa dia diikuti oleh seseorang. Semenjak tinggal di Baker Street dia terus merasa di buntuti. Lalu di jalanan itu ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Seorang wanita. Dia adalah dokter yang ia menemaninya di rumah sakit kelika Liz meninggal.

"Miss Hooper." Panggilnya. Wanita itu menoleh. Awalnya sedikit bingung kemudian ia tersenyum. Molly menyebrangi jalan dan menyapanya.

"Hai, Madrie, kan?" Tanya Molly.

"Ya, sedang berjalan-jalan Miss Hooper?" Tanya Madrie.

"Tidak," wajahnya berubah sendu. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji tapi kami tidak jadi bertemu, jadi aku hendak pulang." Katanya.

"Kalau begitu maukan kau datang ke Baker Street? Kami akan merayakan sesuatu disana. Mrs. Hudson yang memberikan ide itu." Ajak Madrie.

"Perayaan apa?"

"Aku diberikan kesempatan untuk tampil solo piano di Royal Albert. Kami akan merayakannya di flat Dr. Watson dan Mr. Holmes. Dr. Watson yang mengusulkannya, sepertinya dia sedang ingin mengerjai Mr. Holmes." Katanya berseri-seri. "Ayolah , Miss. Hooper. Ikut dengan ku, kau berteman baik kan dengan Mr. Holmes dan Dr. Watson."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Akhirnya Madrie pulang membawa Molly ke Baker Street. Setidaknya perayaan itu menjadi lebih meriah meskipun sederhana. Mereka makan-makan sambil bercerita. Sepertinya hanya Sherlock yang tidak begitu menikmati pestanya. Dia hanya duduk di kursinya sambil sesekali memainkan biola. Sedangkan Jonh tidak tahan untuk menceritakan beberapa kejadian konyol yang menimpanya dan Sherlock. Hal itu membuat Sherlock cemberut berkali-kali. Molly terlihat lebih senang dari pada sebelumnya. Mereka benar-benar gembira malam itu.

"Kapan hari besar itu datang Madrie?" Tanya Molly.

"Satu minggu lagi. Aku harus menyiapkan sebuah komposisi original untuk nanti, itu artinya aku harus bekerja keras." Jawab Madrie.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hari yang besar, aku juga sedang menantikan hari besarku. Aku akan menikah di bulai Mei nanti." Kata Jonh.

"Oh benarkah, selamat Dr. Watson." Madrie tersenyum.

"Ya, terima kasih." Balasnya. "Jadi, Madrie. Kau anak yang berbakat. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Jonh.

"Sangat panjang. Aku besar di Edinburg dan orang tuaku menyekolahkanku ke sekolah musik yang bagus disana. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada pelajaran akademik. Aku mengikuti sebuah komunitas biola sejak umurku tiga belas tahun. Disana aku bertemu dengan Liz. Dia mengajariku banyak hal dan mengenalkanku pada dunia pertunjukan. Dia yang memberikan jalanku. Aku harap dia tenang." Sedikit hening.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi mahasiswa seni?" Tanya Molly. "Aku selalu penasaran, aku selalu berkutat dengan jarum suntik, bahan-bahan kimia, mayat. Pasti sangat menyenangkan." Sherlock mendelik. Ia tahu kalau Molly berusaha mengubah topik.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan. Tapi ada seni adalah hal yang sangat susah. Aku pernah belajar kimia, sains, astronomi, dan ilmu eksak lainnya. Tapi bagiku semua itu, mempelajari benda mati. Apa yang akan dilakukan bintang-bintang, atau apa yang akan dilakukan molekul-molekul kimia? Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu. Tapi seni, aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti teori tentang seni. Tapi, aku bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Seni mengajarkanku untuk memahami benda mati dan mahkluk hidup. Lebih dari sains yang membedah seluruh bagian tubuh, atau memecah rasi-rasi bintang. Kami mempelajari lebih dari itu. Kami membaca pikiran dan membedah hati seseorang, menerjemahkan sebuah musik lewat iramanya dan kunci-kunci nada, kami menerjemahkan gambar dari garis dan warna."

Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu dan menjabarkannya secara ilmiah seperti apa yang biasa dilakukan Mr. Holmes. Ini soal memahami sesuatu dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana caranya. Seperti kenapa kita menangis saat kita mendengarkan musik sedih, atau kenapa kita gembira ketika mendengarkan musik ceria, dan kenapa kita merasa terhibur atau terbawa suasana ketika kita melihat sebuah opera, padahal kita tahu mereka hanya kumpulan orang yang berakting, pada dasarnya mereka berbohong, kan?" Diam-diam sebenarnya Sherlock mendengarkan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sherlock. Mereka semua menoleh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan? Aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu menjabarkan sesuatu." Ujar Sherlock dingin. Madrie berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Melangkah ke podium partitur milik Sherlock. Mengambil semua kertas partiturnya.

"Kau senang membuat lagu. Hampir semuanya klasik dan ketukan tiga perempat. Nada-nada yang cukup tenang. Nada-nada yang membantu orang-orang berpikir, ah membantumu berpikir." Madrie terdiam dan memperhatikan sekeliling flat mereka.

"Membosankan, kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti diriku. Kau seang mengamati dan mengambil kesimpulan." Ujar Sherlock.

"Tepat, tapi lebih dari itu aku sedang mempelajari sebuah karakter." Madrie tersenyum. "Itu yang sering dilakukan oleh kami. Oleh para seniman. Mempelajari sesuatu yang lebih dalam. Aku sedang mempelajari karaktermu Mr. Holmes." Jonh terlihat kagum bagaimana cara Madrie membalas perkataan Sherlock. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukan itu.

"Seorang detektif, yang sangat cerdas. Dengan kepribadian yang berantakan. Jujur, bahkan terlalu jujur dalam mengungkapkan apa yang diamati. Kau tidak suka basa-basi, dan dingin." Madrie membuka-buka kertas partitur Sherlock yang lain. Lalu berhenti pada satu partitur.

"Yang satu ini berbeda." Ujarnya. "Ketukannya berbeda dan…" Madrie menyadari sesuatu. Di bagian atas kertas tertulis sebuah judul untuk partiturnya, sedangkan tidak dengan kertas yang lain.

"Bisa aku meminjam biola mu Mr. Holmes." Sherlock memberikan biolanya pada Madrie.

Gadis itu memainkan lagu yang dibuat oleh Sherlock. Lagu sedih yang begitu menyayat. Mereka semua tahu lagu itu kecuali Molly. Jonh, Mrs. Hudson, dan Sherlock sendiri. Sebuah lagu yang membangkitkan ingatan lama.

"'The Woman'?" Tanya Madrie.

"Lagu yang sangat menyayat. Lagu sedih?" Tak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Madrie memejamkan kedua matanya. "Lagu yang sedih dan menyayat, aku merasa kehilangan seseorang. Tragis, dengan cara yang tragis. Lalu aku membayangkan rasa dingin. Mungkin hujan atau salju." Ia membuka matanya.

"Ini tentang seseorang, tentang seorang wanita." Molly dan Jonh terkesiap mendengar hal itu, tentu saja mereka mengingatnya sebagai Irene Adler. Seorang wanita yang pernah masuk ke kehidupan Sherlock sebagai wanita yang pernah mengganggunya. Seorang wanita cerdas, anggun, dan sangat berbahaya disaat yang bersamaan. Seorang wanita yang akan selalu menjadi 'The Woman' bagi Sherlock Holmes. Tak ada yang tahu arti sebenarnya seorang Irene Adler bagi Sherlock Holmes.

"Aku mendapatkan kuncinya. Kau mempunyai karakter yang rumit dan sulit diuraikan. Tapi sangat menarik untuk diuraikan. Jika aku seorang penulis, aku akan tahu kemana jalan ceritanya akan dibuat. Bagaimana karakter ini berpikir dan bertindak. Bagaimana perasaan dari karakter ini. Kau seharusnya bisa mengetahui bagaimana sebuah jalan cerita dengan memahami karakternya Mr. Holmes dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Memahami peran orang lain…"

Keesokan harinya Sherlock pergi entah kemana. Jonh pun pergi ke rumah Mary untuk membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka. Di sore hari ketika Jonh pulang ia mendapati flatnya kosong. Sherlock belum pulang. Namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari flat sebelahnya. Flatnya Madrie. Ia beranikan diri untuk mendatanginya. Namun ia lihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Jonh tidak jadi masuk, ia putuskan untuk mengintip dari luar. Ia melihat ruangan Madrie berantakan sekali. Jonh mulai khawatir kalau ada seseorang yang mendobrak masuk kedalam kamar Madrie. Segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Namun pemikiran itu menghilang ketika melihat Madrie sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Terlihat ia tengah menendang sebuah buku lalu mengusap kepalanya. Ia seperti sedang frustasi karena sesuatu.

"Madrie, apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya Jonh dari luar. Gadis itu sedikit kaget lalu mendekati Jonh. Ia menarik napas sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa Dr. Watson. Beban ini sangat membuatku frustasi. Aku belum bisa membuat komposisi yang bagus untuk penampilanku minggu ini." Jawab Madrie. Tampangnya ksusut sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau membutuhkan apapun jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kami." Kata Jonh.

"Aku sangat menghargaimu. Terima kasih."

Sherlock tidak pulang malam itu dan Jonh terus mendengar suara-suara gesekan biola tak beraturan dari kamar Madrie. Ketika hari mulai malam Madrie pergi dan Jonh tidak pernah tahu kapan ia pulang. Sherlock pulang dua hari kemudian dengan tampang lusuh. Sepertinya dia tidak tidur selama dua hari. Jonh menduga kalau Sherlock masih berusaha untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine, karena kasus itu begitu bias. Sherlock bisa menerima jika seseorang melakukan pembunuhan untuk bermain-main saja. Namun ia tidak bisa terima kalau sebuah pembunuhan terjadi tanpa adanya motif. Aneh memang, tapi pembunuhan tanpa motif apapun lebih membingungkan Sherlock.

Malam itu Jonh yang tidak berada di Baker Street. Dia tentu saja di rumah Mary. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merokok setelah berbulan-bulan tidak menyentuh nikotin. Pikirannya teralihkan ketika ia mendengar sebuah bel. Ia pikir seorang klien yang datang, namun tidak. Dia bukan seorang klien. Tapi seorang pria beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, berambut cokelat dan bertampang pintar, ia datang ke Baker Street. Sherlock tidak mengenalnya. Ternyata pria itu mau menemui Madrie. Insting detektif Sherlock tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri. Dia ingin tahu siapa pria itu. Jadi dia berdiri di belakang pintunya berharap dia mendengar sesuatu tanpa diketahui oeh Madrie.

"…kau harus mendengarku, aku berusaha untuk membantu." Ujar pria itu. Ada kecemasan di dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang kau maksud, aku tidak mengerti." Kata Madrie.

Sebelum Sherlock mendengar kelanjutannya ia mendengar suara pintu terbanting. Sepertinya Madrie membawa pria itu masuk. Otak detektifnya langsung bekerja. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Madrie di datangi seorang pria yang menawarkan bantuannya. Apa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Madrie? Pikirnya. Sayang, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan tetangga barunya. Ia hanya memperhatikannya ketika ia terlibat dalam kasus kematian Elizabeth Morine. Sherlock berjalan menuju kursi kesayangannya. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba memasang telinga kalau-kalau ada sebuah pembicaraan yang bisa terdengar olehnya. Namun tidak, ruangan sebelah begitu senyap. Beberapa saat kemudian Sherlock mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Madrie keluar dari kamarnya bersama pria itu. Mereka lalu melangkah melewati pintu Sherlock. Sang detektif berdiri di dekat jendela untuk mencari tahu akan kemana mereka. Madrie tidak mengenakan mantel, sepertinya ia hanya mengantar pria itu keluar. Tak jauh dari pintu flat mereka ada sebuah mobil hitam terpakir disana. Sherlock menyipitkan matanya. Pria itu memeluk Madrie namun Sherlock kaget bukan main ketika ia melihat pria itu menonjok kepala Madrie dengan keras hingga gadis itu pingsan. Si pria langsung membopong tubuh nya dan memasukannya kedalam mobil hitam itu.

Dengan cekatan Sherlock mengambil mantel dan syalnya berlari dengan terburu-buru keluar dari Baker Street mengikuti mobil itu. Ia menyetop taksi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti mobil hitam itu. Mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kau Sherlock telah mengikutinya. Mobil itu tidak berjalan ke jalanan utama. Ia menghindari jalanan utama. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan kecil di kota London dan Sherlock tidak tahu kemana pria itu akan membawa Madrie. Sherlock tidak mengerti. Ia berpikir keras selama di mobil. Pertama pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine yang tak ada petunjuk sama sekali, lalu ia tahu kalau ternyata Elizabeth dan Madrie pernah ada hubungan sebagai taman dekat, dan sekarang Madrie diculik oleh seorang Pria. Pola itu terus berputar di kepala Sherlock. Ia mulai berpikir kalau Madrie juga ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Jika begitu, pola yang benar adalah, kedatangan Madrie di Baker Street, pembunuhan Elizabeth, lalu penculikan Madrie. Apa mungkin pembunuhnya mengincar seseorang yang berhubungan dengan Elizbeth Morine?

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka kini berada di pinggiran kota sekarang. Ada pergerakan aneh dari mobil di depannya.

"Tolong pelan-pelan pak." Ujar Sherlock.

Mobil di depannya tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali. Rodanya hampir menabrak trotoar barusan. Sherlock mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Sekelebatan bayangan terlihat sedang berjibaku di dalam mobil. Sepertinya Madrie sudah tersadar dari pingsannya dan dia sedang menyerang orang itu. Ia pasti sangat panik sekarang. Hal itu sangat membahayakan, bisa saja mobilnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Pak tolong segera susul, dan halangi mereka. Ayolah!"

Baru saja si supir menancap gas, mobil di depan mereka kehilangan kendali. Rodanya kembali naik ke trotoar dan menabrak dinding perumahan sehingga mobil itu terbalik. Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang ditumpangi Sherlock berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Mereka masih jauh." Ujar raman marah-marah.

"Tangki bahan bakar mereka bocor Tuan, mobilnya bisa meledak kapanpun juga." Ia melihat sebuah cairan bening merembes dibagian bawah mobil. Lalu Sherlock merangsek keluar. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Madrie keluar dari puing-puing mobil. Di ikuti dengan pria itu. Kepala Madrie berdarah-darah, dia sepertinya terbentur dengan sangat keras. Ia berjalan dengan kelimpungan, begitu juga dengan pria itu. Terdapat banyak luka di beberapa bagian.

"Aku mohon pergi dari sini, Frank!" Jerit Madrie..

"Ikutlah denganku!" Sherlock berhenti. Untuk sesaat dia berpikir untuk langsung mendekati mereka. Tapi sepertinya ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu jika tidak langsung kesana. Dia perlu sebuah alasan, dia perlu petunjuk.

Napas Madrie tampak terengah-engah. Darah dari kepalanya mengalir ke piyama yang ia pakai. Madrie dan pria yang diketahui namanya Frank itu saling berhadapan. Frank mencoba untuk mendekatinya tapi tangan Madrie mengisyaratkan agar dia tidak mendeka. Madrie mencoba mengatur napasnya lalu berdiri tegak.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa Frank. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Nada suara Madrie berubah seketika juga dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia terlihat lebih tenang, tapi tidak dari padangan Sherlock. Sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu? Setidaknya beritahu aku, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padamu?" Teriak pria itu.

"Pergilah Frank, aku tidak butuh bantuan siapapun. Demi kebaikanmu."

"ATAU APA?!"

"Atau aku akan memaksa." Madrie mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dari balik gaun tidurnya dan menodongkannya kea rah Frank. Dari balik tempat sampah otak Sherlock bergerak cepat, berusaha memahami hal yang sedang terjadi. Madrie, anak itu memang terlibat. Ia hanya butuh satu bagian lagi untuk melengkapi deduksinya. Ia masih tidak paham. Ia hanya perlu memastikannya sedikit lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menembak ku? Kau tahu aku sangat mengenalmu." Ujar Frank.

 ** _DOR! DOR! DOR!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Mata Sherlock membulat. Frank terjatuh ke tanah, dia melihat Madrie mematung. Ia tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Madrie!" Sherlock keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Untuk sesaat dia pikir Madrie akan menodongkan senjata itu juga padanya. Tapi tidak, Madrie tetap pada posisinya tanpa menghiraukan Sherlock yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Madrie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sherlock mengguncang bahu Madrie agar dia tersadar.

"Mr. Holmes." Ujarnya singkat. Darah merembes dari hidungnya. Gawat, Madrie terkena gegar otak akibat benturan dikepalanya yang terlalu keras.

"Madrie, tetap sadar Madrie."

Lalu semuanya gelap dalam pandangan Madrie.

Pria itu berjalan dengan cepat tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang tidak nyaman karena kehadirannya disana. Rambutnya yang sudah memutih sedikit basah karena keringat, terlihat dari tampangnya ia sedang frustasi.

"Donovan, aku tidak ingin kau ikut denganku. Aku ingin menemui Sherlock sendirian." Ujar Lestrade pada wanita berkulit hitam itu.

"Baiklah." Ia berhenti dan membiarkan Lestrade masuk ke ruang ICU sendirian.

Lestrade memasuki ruang ICU, hanya ada Sherlock disana. Tentu saja dengan Madrie yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa alat bantu menempel ditubuhnya. Kepalanya dilapisi oleh perban.

"Sherlock." Panggil Lestarade.

"Ah, Lestrade. Ada apa?" tanya Sherlock.

"Aku kepala polisi, kau kira sedang apa?" Balasnya jengkel. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang kejadian ini?"

"Tidak, pria itu datang ke Baker Street, berkunjung sebentar lalu menculik Madrie. Aku mengikutinya dan aku menemukan Madrie sudah pingsan." Jelas-jelas Sherlock berdusta.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau bisa tanya Mrs. Hudson, dia yang membuka kan pintu untuk pria itu. Apa sudah ada keterangan jelas dari si pria?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Yah, namanya Frank Ferguson, seorang jurnalis, dan dia tinggal di Wales." Hening kemudian.

"Kau menunggui anak ini?" Tanya Lestrade.

"Dia tetanggaku, apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menembak pria itu?" Tanya Letsrade menyelidik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menemukan apapun di tempat kejadian. Pastilah orang lain." Hening kemudian.

"Baiklah jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, hubungi aku." Ujar Lestrade sebelum ia berlalu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terlibat dengan semua ini?" Gumam Sherlock sendirian.

Pagi-pagi sekali Jonh datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Madrie. Sherlock sengaja tidak memberitahu Jonh, karena waktunyapun tidak memungkinkan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sherlock butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya sendiri. Begitu datang Jonh langsung meminta penjelasan dari Sherlock dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Kini mereka berdua duduk di kantin rumah sakit.

"Jadi kau berbohong pada Lestrade kalau Madrie telah menembak pria itu?" Tanya Jon Setelah Sherlock selesai bercerita.

"Aku masih membutuhkan informasi dari Madrie. Aku harus menemukan alasana kenapa Madrie menembaknya, dan aku tidak akan mendapatkannya jika Madrie ditetapkan sebagai tersangka." Kata Sherlock tidak sabar. Ia mengeluarkan senjata api yang terbalut dengan sapu tangan dari saku mantel nya. "Ya, aku yang mengambilnya." Ia lalu mengernyitkan dahinya frustasi.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehmu Sherlock, kau harus mencarinya." Ujar Jonh.

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu apa yang terlewatkan olehku." Balas Sherlock. "Hanya saja, tak ada yang mencurigakan darinya. Dua kali aku masuk ke kamarnya. Semua bukunya, kertas-kertas partitur, aku melihat kartu namanya, dia memang seorang mahasiswa seni Oxford dan dia mendapatkan kartu ID dari Royal Albert. Di hari kematian Elizabeth aku menemuinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Aku pun sempat meraba denyut nadinya. Dia menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur, tak ada perubahan ekspresi atau ketegangan dalam nada bicaranya. Wajah, rambut pakaian, bahkan cara bicaranya. Jika dia seorang pembohong, pastilah sangat hebat. Lagipula kau benar, dia masih sangat muda." Jelas Sherlock panjang lebar.

"Aku pernah sekali memergokinya terlihat sangat stress, saat ku tanya kenapa, dia jawab kalau dia sedang frustasi karena harus membuat komposisi untuk konsernya." Jonh menambahkan.

"Lalu seorang pria datang, dia bilang mau menawarkan bantuan padanya, namun Madrie menolaknya. Frank, pria itu bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Madrie. Tapi Madrie bilang di baik-baik saja. Lalu Madrie menembak pria itu. Sudah pasti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Madrie namun ia tidak mau mengatakannya pada Frank sehingga ia harus mengancam Frank agar tidak mengerecokinya terus. Aku tahu dari Lestrade kalau pria itu datang dari Wales, jauh-jauh datang ke London untuk mencari Madrie. Mungkin Madrie mempunyai suatu alasan kenapa dia pindah ke Baker Street." Hening, Sherlock tengah berpikir.

"Kau tidak sedang berpikir kalau Madrie adalah pelaku atas pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine kan?" Tanya Jonh.

"Apapun bisa terjadi, ia baru saja membunuh temannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa kamar Madrie, siapa tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu." Usul Jonh.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin kau tetap disini Jonh. Mrs. Hudson tidak bisa terus berada disini dan aku butuh kau untuk memberitahuku kalau dia sudah sadar. Ajak dia biacara, cari sesuatu darinya."

"Baiklah."

Maka Sherlockpun kembali ke Baker Street. Ia langsung bergegas ke kamar Madrie. Kamar itu tidak di kunci karena Madrie meninggalkannya seperti itu tadi malam. Jonh benar, kamaranya berantakan. Tidak ada bekas makanan sama sekali, Madrie tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Komposisi yang belum selesai dan beberapa kertas naskah yang tersimpan di meja. Ia bongkar semua laci yang ada di meja belajar. Lalu menemukan ransel milik Madrie. Ia buka tasnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Isinya buku, kertas, alat tulis, dan dompet. Dengan segera ia memereteli isi dompet Madrie. Ia menemukan kartu identitasnya. Persis. Semuanya persis. Madrie Caroline Moore. Wajah yang sama, nama yang sama. Kartu pelajar dengan wajah yang sama pula. Kemudian ia mengintip ke kamarnya Madrie. Kamar itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Masih rapi belum ditiduri. Kamar itu sedikit sempit, tidak banyak barang yang berada disana. Hanya ada lemari dan meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Pasti ada celah, pasti ada celah. Ayolah!" Ujar Sherlock. Ia membongkar lemari milik Madrie dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

Tak ada.

"TAK ADA!"

Lemari itu telah kosong, ia berjongkok mencari sesuatu dibawah ranjang. Kosong. Lalu beralih pada meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Sherlock membuka lacinya dan menemukan sesuatu disana. Ada beberapa kertas disana dan ia melihat sedikit bubuk mesiu disana.

"Di sinilah dia menyimpan senjatanya." Lalu Sherlock membuka kertas itu lagi dan alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan sebuah foto berukuran 4 x 6. Itu adalah foto dirinya dan Jonh. Ia mengambilnya dan terduduk di ranjang Madrie. Kemudian ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia harus berada di Mind Palace nya. Ia membutuhkannya untuk menemukan jawabannya. Dalam kepalanya ia melihat Madrie sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Tengah berbicara padanya untuk menemukan jawaban dari kasus ini.

 ** _Pertama kali bertemu, Temukan Mr. Holmes! Temukan!_**

 ** _Pertama kali bertemu!_**

 _-FLASHBACK ON-_

 _"_ _Apa yang dilakukan seorang anak sekolah disini? Apa kau berniat menyewa tempat disini?"_

 _"_ _Sopanlah sedikit Sherlock. Dia akan menjadi tetangga baru kalian. Namanya Madrie Moore. Dia seorang mahasiswi."_

 _"_ _Madrie Moore."_

 ** _Seorang mahasiswi Mr. Holmes, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku bisa memilih Baker Street?_**

 ** _Karena Baker Street adalah tempat yang paling strategis dengan jarak Oxford University dan Royal Albert House. Kau juga memilih Baker Street karena mendapat harga murah dari Mrs. Hudson, kamarmu lembab dan kecil._**

 ** _Apa kau yakin aku tidak mempunyai maksud lain?_**

 _"_ _Tunggu, kau bermain biola?"_

 _"_ _Oh, selamat sore Mr. Holmes. Ya, aku bermain biola. Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau bermain piano? Seharusnya kau bermain piano. Aku tidak mungkin salah."_

 _"_ _Ya, aku juga bermain piano. Aku hanya bermain biola sebagai selingan. Tidak terlalu profesional."_

 _"_ _In my life dari Les Miserables. Huh?"_

 _"_ _Ya, aku sangat suka film nya dan cukup menyukai operanya juga. Bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling kusuka dalam film. Aku menghapal semua lagunya."_

 ** _Bukan lagunya Mr. Holmes, tapi liriknya._**

 _Les Miserables, In my life._

 _*Every word that he said is a dagger in me_

 _In my life there's been no one like him anywhere_

 _Anywhere where he is, if he ask I'd be his_

 _In my life there is someone who touches my life_

 _Waiting here, waiting near._

 ** _Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasimu iya, kan? Oh aku sangat bodoh, kau mencoba untuk memberitahu ku sesuatu._**

 ** _Memberitahu apa Mr. Holmes? Apa yang ingin ku beritahu padamu?_**

 _"_ _Aku akan memainkan lagu Skyfall dari Adele."_

 _"_ _Dari sekian banyak lagu, kau memilih Skyfall?"_

 _"_ _Aku suka lagu Skyfall, aku juga suka filmnya. Nada-nada dari lagu Skyfall begitu mistis. Berbeda dengan filmnya. Pengejaran, teka-teki, permainan yang hebat. Aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku rasa aku tahu. Sangat menegangkan. Apa kalian sering merasakan hal seperti itu Dr. Watson?"_

 ** _Skyfall? Pengejaran, teka-teki, permainan yang hebat? Seseorang sedang mengancam mu? Seseorang melibatkanmu dalam sebuah permainan, kau dijdaikan boneka._**

 ** _Hampir bernar Mr. Holmes._**

 ** _Apa kau yang membunuh Elizabeth Morine? Temanmu sendiri? Tapi kenapa, apa motifnya? Kau hanya seorang mahasiswa._**

 ** _Jangan lupa Mr. Holmes, aku mahasiswa seni._**

 ** _Ya, mahasiswa seni musik—_**

 ** _Tidak!_**

 _"…_ _Seperti kenapa kita menangis saat kita mendengarkan musik sedih, atau kenapa kita gembira ketika mendengarkan musik ceria, dan kenapa kita merasa terhibur atau terbawa suasana ketika kita melihat sebuah opera, padahal kita tahu mereka hanya kumpulan orang yang berakting, pada dasarnya mereka berbohong, kan?"_

 _"_ _Membosankan, kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti diriku. Kau seang mengamati dan mengambil kesimpulan."_

 _"_ _Tepat, tapi lebih dari itu aku sedang mempelajari sebuah karakter."_

 _"…_ _Jika aku seorang penulis, aku akan tahu kemana jalan ceritanya akan dibuat. Bagaimana karakter ini berpikir dan bertindak. Bagaimana perasaan dari karakter ini. Kau seharusnya bisa mengetahui bagaimana sebuah jalan cerita dengan memahami karakternya Mr. Holmes dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Memahami peran orang lain…"_

 _…_ _pada dasarnya mereka berbohong, kan?"_

 _…_ _aku sedang mempelajari sebuah karakter."_

 _…_ _Bagaimana karakter ini berpikir dan bertindak._

 _…_ _seharusnya bisa mengetahui bagaimana sebuah jalan cerita dengan memahami karakternya Mr. Holmes dan itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa._

 ** _Bukan Seni musik, tapi seni peran. Jadi, kau sudah berperan sejak awal. Kau sengaja sejak awal, masuk ke Baker Street. Ada sesuatu yang kau incar disini._**

 ** _Dan apa itu Mr. Holmes?_**

 ** _Kau mencoba untuk membunuhku dan Jonh dengan masuk ke kehidupan kami? Seseorang telah menyuruhmu untuk membunuh kami. Frank mencoba membantumu, tapi kau tidak ingin dia memabntumu, jadi kau membunuhnya kerena dia menjadi penghalang untuk mu. Lalu terjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi kenapa kau berusaha untuk memberitahuku?_**

"SHERLOCK!"

"SHERLOCK!"

Tidak.

Tidak.

"SHERLOCK!"

Ia terasadar dari Mind Palacenya ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita. Iapun mendapati Molly berada disebelahnya berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Ada apa Molly, aku hampir mendapatkannya. Kau menggangguku." Ujar Sherlock sebal.

"Maaf Sherlock, aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu sejak tadi tapi kau tidak mengangkat."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini aneh Sherlock. Aku menemukan sesuatu dalam tas ku. Aku baru menyadarinya pagi ini. Aku menemukan ini." Molly memberikan sebuah naskah. Sherlock membukannya. Naskah itu memiliki jenis kertas yang sama dan gaya tulisan yang sama dengan naskah-naskah yang ada di meja Madrie. Sebuah naskah tanpa judul dengan nama Jonh dan namanya di dalam naskahnya.

"Aku sudah membacanya Sherlock. Ini sangat menakutkan. Semua yang terjadi ditulis disini." Ujar Molly.

"Ikut denganku Molly." Kata Sherlock.

Mereka berdua menaiki taksi.

"Jonh."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Ini aneh Sherlock. Aku menemukan sesuatu dalam tas ku. Aku baru menyadarinya pagi ini. Aku menemukan ini." Molly memberikan sebuah naskah. Sherlock membukannya. Naskah itu memiliki jenis kertas yang sama dan gaya tulisan yang sama dengan naskah-naskah yang ada di meja Madrie. Sebuah naskah tanpa judul dengan nama Jonh dan namanya di dalam naskahnya.

"Aku sudah membacanya Sherlock. Ini sangat menakutkan. Semua yang terjadi ditulis disini." Ujar Molly.

"Ikut denganku Molly." Kata Sherlock.

Mereka berdua menaiki taksi.

"Jonh." Gumam Sherlock. Ia membuka ponselnya dan sedang berusaha untuk menelepon Jonh.

"Ya, Sherlock?" Jonh mengangkat ponsel itu dari kejauhan.

"Jonh, ada siapa saja disana?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Hanya aku, Mrs. Hudson sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Dengarkan aku, jangan keluar dari sana. Sebentar lagi aku dan Molly akan sampai."

Taksi melesat maju menuju rumah sakit. Sementara itu Sherlock membuka naskah yang diberikan oleh Molly. Naskah itu identik dengan naskah drama lainnya. Namun tidak ada percakapan disana. Hanya rangkaian-rangkaian segmen dalam sebuah naskah.

Chapter 1 : Baker Street

Chapter 2 : Royal Albert

Chapter 3 : Masak bersama Mrs. Hudson & bermain biola bersama Mr. Holmes

Chapter 4 : Mengobrol bersama Dr. Watson kematian Liz di Royal Opera House

Chapter 5 : Pesta di Baker Street Memberitahu Miss Hooper

Chapter 6 : Mengundang mereka ke konser di Royal Albert

Chapter 7 : Serangan terakhir

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah sakit mereka langsung bergegas menuju kamar Madrie. Namun hanya ada Madrie yang tak sadarkan diri disana. Jonh tidak ada. Sherlock mencoba untuk menelepon Jonh tapi dia tidak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa Sherlock?" Tanya Molly.

"Jonh tidak ada."

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar." Sementara itu Sherlock memeriksa kamar mandi. Hasilnya nihil.

"Lima belas menit yang lalu aku baru saja menyuruh Jonh untuk tidak kemana-mana, dan sekarang dia tidak mengangkat telepon nya. Seseorang menerobos kesini dan menculik Jonh, lihat itu Molly, kursinya menghadap ke arah lain. Mereka tidak bisa membawa Jonh begitu saja, mereka pastii membiusnya. Tapi siapa? Anak ini masih berada disini, bahkan dia belum sadarkan diri." Teriak Sherlock frustasi.

"Kita bisa periksa kamera pengawasnya." Ujar Molly.

"Kau benar."

Mereka berdua berlari ke ruang informasi dan memaksa untuk melihat rekaman kamera pengawas. Dalam monitor terlihat Jonh menerima telepon, itu adalah telepon dari Sherlock. Tak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian Jonh duduk dan mulai membaca koran. Lalu tak lama kemudian ada seorang dokter masuk, dia bilang mau memeriksa Madrie namun dia malah menyuntikkan sesuatu pada bahu Jonh. Ia tak sadarkan diri dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang perawat masuk dengan sebuah tandu. Mereka menaikan Jonh kedalam tandu lalu menutupnya dengan kain hingga tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat.

"Periksa kamera yang lain, ikuti mereka." Titah Sherlock.

Lalu monitor menunjukan kalau mereka memasukannya kedalam mobil ambulans. Kemudian berlalu menuju selatan. Sherlock menelepon Lestrade.

"Lestrade kirim beberapa orang ke rumah sakit, dan lakukan pencarian untuk Jonh Watson terakhir kali terlihat dia berada di rumah sakit Barth's. Seseorang telah menculiknya."

"Sir, mereka menghilang di jalan utama Westminster." Ujar salah satu petugas.

"Molly ayo ikut aku." Sherlock dan Molly keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka menyetop taksi dan menuju jalan utama Westminster. Dia butuh mata dan telinga kota London saat ini. Tapi Sherlock tidak bisa menggunakan jaringan tunawismanya sekarang, karena orang yang mereka cari menggunakan mobil dan menghilang di tengah keramaian. Ia butuh yang lebih canggih dari itu. Jadi Sherlock memutuskan untuk menelepon Mycroft. Ia membutuhkan semua kamera jalanan untuk mencari keberadaan mobil itu.

"Mycroft, bantu aku untuk mencari sebuah mobil ambulan yang beberapa menit lalu melewati jalan utama Westminster. Mereka meculik Jonh dan Sms aku secepatnya. Lakukan Sekarang!" Ujar Sherlock tak sabar, lalu ia mematikan telepon.

"Sherlock akan kemana kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kita harus mencari Jonh."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Molly.

"Semua ini Molly, seperti Puzzle. Aku yakin penculikan ini ada hubunganya dengan kematin Elizabeth Morine." Ujar Sherlock.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Entah bagaimana aku merasa kalau Madrie benar-benar terlibat dalam hal ini. Ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Pembunuhan Elizabeth Morine, dan kemarin malam dia menembak seorang pemuda sesaat setelah kecelakaan itu." Ujar Sherlock.

"Apa dia pembunuh Elizabeth Morine?" Tanya Molly.

"Aku belum tahu, polanya terlalu samar. Dia mencoba untuk memberitahuku sesuatu tapi, semuanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Aku kira dialah pembunuhnya, lalu aku pikir dia adalah korban, dan sekarang orang lain muncul menculik Jonh. Sementara Madrie sendiri masih berada di rumah sakit tak sadarkan diri. Ada orang lain."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bilang Madrie berusaha memberitahumu sesuatu. Jika itu benar, sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahumu apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin saja orang yang menculik Jonh sekarang adalah orang yang sedang memanfaatkan Madrie. Mungkin saja Madrie hanya boneka yang digunakan untuk mendekati kalian." Molly meracau memberitahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Hampir satu bulan dia tinggal bersama kami, tak ada yang dilakukannya. Dia tidak melakukan apapun pada kami."

"Mungkin belum, mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang mencoba untuk bermain denganmu. Membuatmu bingung, melibatkan seseorang yang terlihat tidak mungkin untuk melakukan kejahatan seperti Madrie?" Sherlock menatap Molly, ia merasa telah diberitahu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunnyi. Itu adalah pesan singkat dari Mycroft.

 ** _Westminster Abbey, Royal Albert._**

"Royal Albert?" Gumam Sherlock. "Molly hari apa ini?"

"Sabtu! Hari ini pertunjukannya Madrie, dia mengundang kita semua kesana."

Jadi mereka berbelok menuju Royal Albert House dimana seharusnya hari ini adalah pertunjukan solo Madrie. Sherlock belum mengerti kenapa mereka membawa Jonh ke Royal Albert. Apa tidak mencurigakan membawa sebuah ambulan ke area gedung pertunjukan sebesar itu?

"Sherlock! Lihat itu!" Molly menunjuk sebuah poster berukuran besar ketika mereka sampai di area Royal Albert House.

 **SOLO PIANO ORCHERTRAL**

 **Proud to Present**

 **'** **THE WOMAN'**

 **By**

 **MADRIE MOORE**

"What the Hell?"

Poster-poster besar berjajar di sepanjang area Royal Albert House. Pertunjukan itu tidak dibatalkan dan akan berlangsung pukul enam, tepat beberapa menit lagi. Mereka datang ketika pertunjukannya akan dimulai. Bagaimana mungkin pertunjukan ini berjalan sementara Madrie masih berada di rumah sakit?

"The Woman?" Tanya Molly. "Bukankah itu…"

"Ya, itu komposisi yang bertahun-tahun lalu aku buat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkannya."

Mereka keluar dari taksi memperhatikan sekeliling. Tapi mereka tidak melihat ada ambulans sama sekali di sekitar area parkir.

"Sherlock, bagaimana kita masuk, mereka pasti menghalangi kita. Kita tidak punya tiket."

"Tenang saja Molly."

Mereka berjalan sekitaran pintu masuk yang agak ramai. Baru saja Sherlock memikirkan cara untuk masuk seseorang mencegat mereka

"Mr. Holmes!" Seorang pria berkulit hitam menghalangi mereka. Ia tersenyum ramah sambil membawa sebuah papan dada di tangannya.

"Anda sudah ditunggu." Ujarnya.

"Apa?"

"Anda berada dalam daftar tamu undangan, Mr. Holmes, dan anda nona?" Dia menoleh pada Molly.

"Molly Hooper." Jawab Molly.

"Dia bersamaku." Kata Sherlock segera.

"Tentu saja, mari ku antar ke bangku kalian." Katanya.

Sherlock mengisyaratkan Molly untuk mengikutinya dan bersikap tenang. Royal Albert, sebuah gedung pertunjukan besar berbentuk bundar dengan gaya arsitektur yang sangat klasik. Dengan ribuan bangku merah yang mengelilingi panggung masih tertutup ketika mereka memasuki gedung. Pria itu mengantar mereka ke bangku VIP tak jauh dari panggung. Mereka bisa melihat pertunjukannya dengan sangat jelas dari sana.

"Ini bangku kalian, selamat menikmati pertunjukannya." Ujar pria itu. Sherlock mengangguk. Ada empat bangku kosong disana, masing-masing bertuliskan. Sherlock Holmes, Jonh Watson, Mrs. Hudson, dan Molly Hooper. Mereka berempat telah diundang secara khusus untuk menghadiri pertunjukan ini. Tirai mulai dibuka dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebuah barisan pemain music orchestra sudah berjajar rapi. Terdapat piano berwana hitam mengkilat tepat berada di tengah-tengah. Kursinya masih kosong.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, kami persembahkan sebuah komposisi yang indah dari murid terbaik fakultas seni Universitas Oxford. Madrie Moore dengan 'The Woman'!"

Tepuk tangan penonton bergemuruh riuh, ketika seorang wanita muda memakai gaun berwarna merah menyala memasuki panggung. Sherlock dan Molly terhenyak mendengar nama itu. Madrie Moore berada di Royal Albert untuk menampilkan pertunjukan piano sedangkan mereka tahu kalau ia berada di rumah sakit. Sherlock menyipitkan matanya mencoba untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Gadis itu tinggi semampai berambut hitam panjang, yang ia ikat dengan rapi. Namun wajah itu berbeda, dia bukanlah Madrie yang ia kenal. Ia bukanlah Madrie yang tinggal di Baker Stree bersamanya.

"Sherlock, itu bukan dia." Tegas Molly.

Gadis itu duduk dikursi piano, dan mereka mulai memainkan komposisinya. Di awali dengan gesekan biola dan disambung dengan permainan piano yang apik dan menyayat. Tak salah lagi, lagu ini memanglah komposisi yang dibuat oleh Sherlock. Ia kagum dan kaget di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk berpikir. Musik itu mengiringi otaknya memikirkan banyak hal. Ia tidak tahu kapan Madrie mengambil komposisinya, atau bagaimana bisa Madrie Moore yang mereka lihat bukanlah Madrie Moore yang mereka kenal, dan lagi komposisinya sedang di mainkan oleh gadis itu. Gadis yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Sherlock, ponselmu bordering sejak tadi." Ujar Molly menggerakan bahunya. Sherlock menoleh, ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Lestrade, ada apa?" Tanyanya.

 _"_ _Gadis itu tidak ada disini, kamarnya kosong ketika kami tiba. Dia kabur Sherlock."_ Suara Lestrade bergema dari sebrang sana. Ia menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa Sherlock?" Tanya Molly.

"Dia kabur, Madrie tidak ada di tempat tidurnya." Jawab Sherlock.

Sementara itu permainan orkestranya telah sampai pada klimaks ketika semua alat musik bermain menggema nada-nada menyayat ciptaan Sherlock Holmes untuk 'The Woman' ke seluruh penjuru Royal Albert. Kata-kata, semua kejadian yang telah mereka lewati melayang-lanyang di sekitar kepala Sherlock. Begitu abstrak, begitu sulit dimengerti.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar kembali, menampilkan sebuah nomor privat menelepon.

"Hallo." Ujar Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Sherlock! Apa itu kau?!"

"Jonh!" Suaranya sedikit parau terdengar. "Jonh dimana kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mereka menutup mataku. Tapi aku mendengar sesuatu, aku mendengar music, ini musikmu Sherlock."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kau bisa meneleponku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, mereka menyuruhku untuk berbicara."

Tiba-tiba Jonh berhenti bicara. Sherlock hanya mendengar suara music orchestra yang samar darisana. Tak ada suara yang lain, hanya terdengar tarikan napas yang pelan, seolah menunggu Sherlock untuk berbicara.

"Siapapun kau, aku akan menemukanmu." Gumam Sherlock. Nada suaranya sangat dingin dan mengintimadasi. Namun tak ada balasan apapun hingga ia menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana Sherlock?" tanya Molly.

"Mereka menyekapnya di sekitar sini. Kita harus mencarinya sekarang."

Mereka keluar dari barisan penonton dan menyelinap menuju belakang panggung. Semua orang mondar-mandir dan tidak ada yang memperhtikan mereka. Ruangan-ruangan itu ramai di sekitar ruang make-up dan back-stage. Selebihnya sepi. Tentu saja, sedang ada pertunjukan berlangsung disana. Sherlock dan Molly mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di Royal Albert bahkan sampai ke parkiran. Namun mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Kita sudah mencari ke seluruh ruangan Sherlock, tapi kita tidak menemukannya." Ujar Molly ditengah-tengah area parkir. Ia tak menjawab, mencoba untuk menebak-nebak dimana keberadaan mereka. Sejurus kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki. Seorang pria tengah berjalan menju sebuah mobil. Pria itu tinggi besar menggunakan sebuah jas rapi hendak menaiki mobil. Namun kemudian Sherlock berlali dengan cepat ke arah pria itu, meneluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantelnya dan menodongkannya tepat ke leher pria itu.

"Sherlock, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Molly kaget.

"Pertunjukannya masih berlangsung, dan apakah ada alasan untuk meninggalkan Royal Albert sekarang, Tuan?" Pria itu tak berkutik ketika Sherlock berusaha untuk mengancamnya. "Dan untuk apa kau membawa sarung tangan karet ke tengah-tengah pertunjukan seperti ini?" molly mengalihkan pandangannya pada saku jas pria itu. Sedikit bagian sarung tangan karet terjuntai keluar dari sana.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Jonh Watson?" Ujar Sherlock dingin.

Hening kemudian, selain suara music yang menggema sampai ke parkiran. Pria itu menegadah ke langit-langit lalu tersenyum.

"Dia ada diatas sana." Jawabnya.

Seketika itu Sherlock menarik tangan Molly bergegas meninggalkan parkiran. Molly berusaha keras untuk tidak bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Dia hanya berlari mengikut Sherlock. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya begitu erat. Molly tidak pernah memerkirakan, namun ia rasa Sherlock sedang sangat tegang saat ini. Beberapa bulang yang lalu pula, seseorang pernah menculik Jonh dan menaruhnya di dalam sebuah api unggun yang terbakar.

Mereka beranjak menuju tangga dan semakin mereka naik, semakin dekat mereka menuju loteng. Royal Albert mempunyai loteng bundar yang dilapisi kaca. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah pintu. Pintu itu langsung menuju loteng. Mereka berdua masuk dan berada di ruangan bundar dikelilingi kaca. Jika mereka melihat ke bagian tengah tapat mengarah langsung ke panggung. Permainan piano dari Madrie Moore baru saja selesai, dan kini mereka akan memainkan komposisi yang baru. Seakan mengetahui keadaan mereka, music diawali dengan pekikan menggema dari nada tinggi yang dimainkan bersamaan. Mereka meilhat berkeliling, ruangan itu kosong namu gelap di sebaian sisi karena tidak terkena cahaya dari aula utama.

"Sherlock sesuatu bergerak disana." Molly menunjuk pada kegelapan. Sesuatu bergerak-gerak dan terdengar seperti derit sebuah kursi. Sherlock mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan senter. Alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Jonh yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi dengan mata dan mulup yang ditutup rapat.

"Jonh!"

 ** _KREK!_**

Hendak mereka melangkah mendekatinya, terdengar suara yang lain dari dalam kegelapan. Sherlock tahu betul suara itu. Ia menarik tangan Molly tidak bergerak. Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Sesuatu bergerak dalam kegelapan. Sebuah langkah halus dan ringan tak beralas. Sherlock masih mengarahkan cahaya dari ponselnya pada Jonh. Ia melihat sosok itu mendekati Jonh. Sebuah tangan mungil halus terlihat mendekati kepala Jonh. Ia membuka penutup matanya. Sherlock mengarahkan cahayanya pada sosok itu. Sekali lagi ia terhenyak. Menemukan sesosok gadis dengan rambut kusut dan perban yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Beberapa luka belum kering dari wajahnya. Ia juga masih memakai baju pasien. Hanya saja memakai mantel berwarna putih. Masih bertelanjang kaki. Tangan kirinya baru saja melemparkan kain yang penutup mata, sedangkan tangan kanannya menodongkan sebuah senjata dengan peredam suara di ujung larasnya. Wajah itu begitu pucat dengan cekungan hitam di sekitar mata. Wajahnya dingin dan tak berekspresi. Gadis yang mereka kenal sebagai Madrie Moore.

"Madrie?"

"Maafkan aku karena ada hal diluar scenario yang membuat semuanya sedikit berantakan." Ujar gadis itu. Suaranya dingin mengejek. Wajah manis yang Sherlock kenal selama satu bulan itu hilang sudah tak berbekas. Bahkan ia tak tahu siapa yang berada di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Bermain, aku sedang mengajakmu bermain Mr. Holmes." Jawabnya.

"Dan motifnya?"

"Tak ada. Aku hanya sedang—Apa istilahnya? Bosan."

"Kau yang membunuh Elizabeth Morine dan pria itu?"

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, berpikirlah. Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu?" Dia menggerakan tangannya malas.

Mata Jonh bergerak-gerak menatap Molly dan Sherlock yang ada di depannya. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana. Terlintas di benak Sherlock, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Madrie. Genggamannya mantap, dan tangannya tak bergetar sama sekali. Matanya tak berkedip menatap Sherlock dan Molly. Bibirnya sedikit tertekuk di ujung, menyeringai meremehkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan senjata itu? Aku tak yakin kau bisa menggunakannya." Tantang Sherlock.

DOR!

"ARGH!"

Sebuah letusan teredam terdengar tepat ketika Madrie mengarahkan senjata itu pada Molly. Wanita ahli forensic itu meringis kesakitan, cairan merah merembes melewati sweaternya di bagian bahu. Kedua mata Sherlock melebar.

"Molly!" Pekiknya.

"Aku tak apa-apa Sherlock, sepertinya hanya terserempet." Wajah gadis itu memerah menahan sakit.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menyimpulkannya dari tembakan ku itu." Ujar Madrie. Gadis itu sengaja menyerempet tangan Molly untuk menunjukan kehebatannya dalam menembak.

"Apa kau berusaha mempermainkanku lewat Jonh dan Molly?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Itulah kesenangannya." Dia berjalan ke sisi lain Jonh dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Dr. Watson adalah teman yang sangat baik bukan? Dia juga akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, kan?" Ujar Madrie. Hening kemudian, Molly masih meringis kesakitan.

"Pasti ada seseorang dibelakangmu, kan? Ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu bukan?" Ujarnya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Madrie.

"Sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk bermain denganmu Mr. Holmes. Apa yang paling kau takutkan? Aku hanya perlu mencari kuncinya, dan orang sepertimu pasti hanya mempunyai satu kunci, dan kunci itu adalah Jonh Watson." Ia berhenti lalu menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Jonh. "Ini seperti merobohkan barisan domino, aku hanya perlu merobohkan satu orang untuk merobohkan yang lainnya, dan itu adalah kau Dr. Watson. Kau adalah pressure point semua orang—well, secara tidak langsung."

Sherlock merogoh sesuatu dari balik mantelnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Madrie. Ia harus bersiap dengan kemungkinan yan terburuk.

"Jika Jonh Watson mati, keseimbangan Sherlock Holmes akan terganggu, jika Sherlock Holmes terganggu maka itu akan menyebabkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya juga terganggu. Pada akhirnya keseimbangan Inggris juga akan terganggu." Jelas Madrie.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhku saja?" Tanya Sherlock.

"Dimana kesenangannya?" Bibirnya melengkung mengerikan. "Cukup bicaranya!"

Sekali lagi Madrie menarik pelatuk dan menodongkannya dengan keras dikepala Jonh. Dengan cekatan pula, di detik yang sama Sherlock juga menarik pelatuk dan menodongkan senjatanya pada Madrie. Gadis itu tak mengenal takut.

"Ayo Mr. Holmes." Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum.

NGIING!

BRUAGH!

DOR!

ARGH!

Semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Terdengar suara benturan keras dan puluhan sirine mobil polisi dari parkiran Royal Albert. Madrie menyikut kepala Jonh hingga beradarah dan tiba-tiba saja peluru itu lepas dari selongsongnya. Musik orchestra yang sedang berlangsung di aula Royal Albert berhenti begitu saja. Setelah mendengar tembakan yang sangat keras dan puluhan sirine mobil polisi. Sherlock baru saja menembak Madrie, beruntung gadis itu sedikit bergerak hingga menyerempet bagian perutnya. Namun tetap saja darah merembes dari balik pakaian rumah sakitnya. Selama dua detik gadis itu teridiam kemudian ia melepaskan peredam suara dari senjatanya dan mulai menembaki kearah Sherlock namun ia bisa menghindar. Dengan cepat Madrie meraih tubuh Molly dan merengkuhnya. Mengunci Molly dengan senapan tertempel di lehernya. Ia menjadikan Molly sebagai tameng hidup untuk menghindari Sherlock.

"Sherlock." Rintih Molly.

Ia berjalan mundur menuju pintu dan mendorong Molly hingga terjatuh kemudian ia kabur.

"Molly, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak, Sherlock kejar dia. Biar aku yang menjaga Jonh disini."

Tanpa menunggu Sherlock berlari mengejar Madrie. Seharusnya ia Madrie tidak bisa berlari terlalu jauh karena dia baru saja terserempet peluru. Ia kembali melewati tangga pualam dan terdapat beberapa bercak darah baru di dinding. Sherlock sampai di ujung tangga dan ia melihat Madrie baru saja melewati pintu keluar yang langsung menuju parkiran. Ia bergegas untuk menyusulnya.

"Madrie!" Teriak Sherlock. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menoleh. Sedangkan mobil polisi ada beberapa meter dari mereka. Sherlock bisa melihat Lestrade dari kejauhan dan kebetulan Lestrade juga menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Sherlock!" Panggilnya. Ia masih mengejar Madrie, kemudian Lestrade beserta beberapa orang berusaha mengikuti Sherlock.

"Madrie, berhenti!" Teriaknya lagi.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah jalan raya yang cukup ramai dengan terpincang-pincang. Saat itu lampu hijau. Ia menyebrang tanpa melihat ke jalanan.

NGIING!

BRUAGH!

Seketika klakson-klakson mobil berbunyi dan mengerem mendadak. Ketika Sherlock sampai disana ia mendapati Madrie sudah tergeletak dengan luka dikepala dan kakinya.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER  
Nor even wish**

 **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat as a writer  
©BBC**

 **©LONGLIVE AUTHOR  
Proudly present**

 **SHERLOCK HOLMES : THE ARTIST**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Madrie, berhenti!" Teriaknya lagi.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah jalan raya yang cukup ramai dengan terpincang-pincang. Saat itu lampu hijau. Ia menyebrang tanpa melihat ke jalanan.

NGIING!

BRUAGH!

Seketika klakson-klakson mobil berbunyi dan mengerem mendadak. Ketika Sherlock sampai disana ia mendapati Madrie sudah tergeletak dengan luka dikepala dan kakinya.

30 menit kemudian.

Sepuluh menit setelah kecelakaan di depan Royal Albert House dua buah ambulan datang. Ambulans pertama untuk menjemput Molly dan Jonh, lalu yang satunya untuk menjemput Madrie yang baru saja tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil ketika ia berusaha untuk kabur dari Sherlock dan beberapa polisi. Namun Madrie dinyatakan tewas dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Mati? Bagaimana dia bisa mati?" Tanya Sherlock ketika mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seorang dokter menyatakan kalau Madrie Moore atau gadis yang baru saja menabrakan diri itu meninggal dalam perjalanan karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak bisa, kami masih mencaritahu apa yang membuatnya meninggal selain kehilangan darah." Perawat itu menghalanginya masuk. Pria berwajah tiru itu memalingkan wakah kesal lalu berlalu pergi.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar rawat Jonh dan Molly. Ternyata sudah ada Mary disana, dan tamaknya ia sudah mengetahui ceritanya karena Jonh juga sudah sadar. Hanya sedikit memar dan sobekan di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Molly, bahunya kini sudah di perban. Dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangan mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu?" Tanya Mary. Semuanya tampak menunggu jawaban.

"Dokter bilang dia meninggal dalam perjalan, kehilangan banyak darah." Jawab Sherlock.

"Tidak mungkin, dia tidak bersalah Sherlock." Ujar Jonh tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu." Balas Sherlock.

"Apa maksud kalian?' Tanya Molly. Mary juga sepertinya menayakan hal yang sama.

"Dia memberitahuku sesuatu," Kata Jonh. "setelah kau menelepon ketika aku di rumah sakit seseorang membiusku dan aku terbangun karena Madrie menamparku. Dia menyiksaku dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar padaku, namun dia memberikan ini padaku." Jonh mengambil sebuha kertas dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sherlock.

 ** _Tolong, tetaplah berakting dan ikuti skenarionya_**

"Orang-orang yang menculikku berbadan besar, cengkraman mereka kuat dan dingin, namun hanya ada aku dan Madrie yang berada di loteng Royal Albert. Percayalah dia tidak menyiksaku begitu parah."

"Kau benar Jonh, dia tidak benar-benar melakukan itu. Ada seseorang yang mengancamnya, dia mempermainkanku dan melukaimu atas permintaan seseorang. Dia juga bukanlah Madrie Moore, karena Madrie Moore yang asli adalah gadis yang bermain piano di atas panggung. Orang yang mengancamnya pastilah memilih dia karena dia mempunyai kemampuan acting yang sangat hebat. Dia mencoba memberitahu kita sejak awal, berharap kita menyadari dan melakukan sesuatu, namun kita terlambat menyadari."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kita dengan cara yang sama seperti dia memberi tahu Jonh?" Tanya Molly.

"Itu karena dia diawasi, dia bisa dilihat dan didengar. Jika pelakuknya tidak bisa mendengarnya maka dia bisa memberitahu kita dengan mudah." Jawab Sherlock. "Dia diancam, kalau dia tidak menuruti perintahnya maka orang-orang yang dia kenal akan dibunuh. Jika ada satu gerakan atau pola yang berubah entah darinya atau dari kita, seseorarng akan mati." Semuanya terdiam.

"Benar, Elizabeth Morine dan Frank pria yang menculiknya adalah temannya dan mereka berdua meninggal karena Madrie tak kunjung beraksi. Dia mencoba untuk memberitahuku lewat lagu yang dia nyanyikan. In My Life, dia ingin memberitahu kita kalau dia sedang diawasi seorang laki-laki, juga saat dia memberitahu kita tentang betapa pentingnya seni dalam hidupnya. Pada malam itu dia menyelipkan kertas naskah pada tas Molly berharap dia bisa memberi tahu Molly dan menyampaikannya pada kita. Dia memang seniman yang sangat andal, dia bisa memahami seni begitu dalam, mempunyai kemampuan yang tinggi dalam membaca partitur dan tentang lagu 'The Woman' yang dibawakan Madrie Moore yang asli, dia tidak mencurinya. Dia menghapalnya dalam sekali lihat dan menyalinnya. Komposisinya memang original karena tidak ada yang pernah menampilkannya, namun tidak disebutkan kalau pertunjukan di Royal Albert harus menampilkan karya original. Gadis itu memberikan komposisinya pada Madrie yang asli."

Namun malam sebelum penampilannya seorang laki-laki datang ke Baker Street. Dia, orang itu tahu kalau Madrie sedang dijebak dan berusaha untuk membantunya, tapi Ia tidak mau dibantu karena dia tahu, jika hal itu terjadi maka aka nada orang yang mati. Jadi malam itu Frank membiusnya dan menculiknya. Dalam perjalanan Madrie terbangun dan berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namun mobilnya oleng dan terjadi kecelakaan. Mereka berdua selamat, lelaki iti masih bersikeras, Madrie tidak mau. Dia mengancamnya dengan senjata." Jelas Sherlock.

"Lalu dia menembaknya?" Tanya Jonh.

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksanya. Pelurunya masih penuh. Ada orang lain yang menembaknya. Seorang sniper. Ia menyingkirkan pengganggu dalam permainannya. Baker Street, Royal Albert, dan tempat-tempat yang di datangi Madrie. Dia selalu diikuti dengan sniper. Orang yang membunuh Elizabeth Morine. Dia juga seorang penembak jitu, yang bisa menembak langsung ke jantungnya dengan perhitungan yang sangat tepat. Teman-temannya, mungkin juga keluarganya berada dibawah ancaman untuk dibunuh."

"Tapi, ini yang ingin dia sampaikan adalah bukan, kemampuan bermain musiknya, atau bagaimana dia begitu hebat memahami seni, tapi ini tentang seni peran. Dia sedang berakting dengan sangat luar biasa dan untuk membuatnya menjadi sempurna, dia harus mengajak kita ikut berakting tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang mengancamnya."

"Jadi dia hanya punya dua pilihan? Membunuh kita, atau semua orang yang dia cintai dibunuh?" Gumam jonh. "Tapi kenapa? Dia tidak mengenal kita sama sekali. Kenapa mau repot-repot menyelamatkan kita?"

"Dia tahu siapa kita Jonh, dan dia sudah memberitahu kita alasannya. Dia tahu kalau kita sudah lama berteman, dia tahu kalau kau akan menikah, dia juga tahu mengenai Mycroft, kalau dia adalah kakakku dan jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, maka sesuatu juga akan terjadi pada Mycroft. Mycroft mempunyai jabatan penting dipemerintahan, dan dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu. Karena kau adalah…kunci keseimbangan. Jika kau mati Jonh, semua orang akan berduka. Dia mencoba untuk mempermainkan emosi banyak orang." Ia menghela napas. "dan dia tahu akibatnya jika dia membunuh kita, tapi dia berada di posisi yang sangat sulit. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia menabrakan dirinya sendiri sampai ia meninggal."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, siapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Jonh.

"Aku mungkin masih bisa percaya kalau dia adalah murid terbaik fakultas seni Oxford, tapi dengan kemampuan menembak yang akurat, informasi yang dia punya, dan caranya mengatur emosi dan mengatur semuanya, dia bukan hanya mahasiswa seni terbaik. Dia lebih dari itu."

Sherlock menoleh pada Molly.

"Molly sebaiknya kau segara pulang dan beristirahat." Gadis itu terlihat sedikit tersanung ketika Sherlock menyuruhnya pulang.

Hari sudah larut, sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam. Jonh pulang bersama Mary, sedangkan Sherlock kembali ke Baker Street. Dengan susah payah ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Mrs. Hudson. Wanita itu sangat bersedih ketika mengetahui Madrie meninggal. Sherlock tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia juga tidak bisa menghibur Mrs. Hudson. Malam itu begitu ganjil baginya. Mungkin kasus-kasus lain pernah membuatnya frustasi, namun kasus ini membuatnya tidak bisa beristirahat. Ia merasa ini semua belum selesai, atau mungkin terlalu cepat untuk selesai.

Ketegangan tiu begitu nyata ketika ia melihat Jonh ditodong menggunakan senjata, atau ketika Molly di tembak bahunya. Ia pernah mengalami ini beberapa kali, dan mereka selalu mengincar orang-orang terdekatnya untuk melukai Sherlock karena tidak bisa melukainya secara langsung. Itulah alasan dia selalu menyendiri. Gadis itu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Jonh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga gadis itu atau pada teman-temannya. Belum lagi ia menabrakan dirinya sendiri. Ia bunuh diri. Sherlock mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tiga orang mati untuk menganti nyawanya. Ia bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Sudah hampir pagi Sherlock bangkit dari kursinya dan sekali lagi ia masuk kedalam flatnya Madrie. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali Sherlock memasukinya. Ia melihat berkeliling, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Ia menatap sebuah rak bukum, dibalik tumpukan buku ia melihat sesuatu yang bersinar terkena cahaya lampu. Ia menyingkirkan buku itu dan melihat sebuah kamera kecil disana. Sherlock terdiam sejenak lalu meninggalkannya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Terdapat kotak P3K yang sedikit terbuka disana. Sepertinya Madrie terburu-buru ketika menutupnya. Sherlock membuka kota itu dan menemukan dua buah botol kecil yang tergeletak tak beraturan keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Ia meraih kedua botol itu.

"Morfin dan Tetrodotoxin?" Ia mengangkat kedua botol itu dan terlihat kalau isinya sedikit berkurang beberapa mili.

"Tetrodotoxin…tetroditoxin…" Gumamnya berkali-kali.

Tiba-tiba ia berlari ke kamarnya dan mencari ponselnya.

"Molly, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kita akan pergi ke Barth's sekarang."

Pagi-pagi sekali Sherlock pergi ke Barth's Hospital. Ia datang beberapa menit lebih awal dari Molly. Gadis itu sedikit berantakan dibalik sweaternya. Ia mengira kalau Molly masih tidur ketika ia menelponnya.

"Ada apa Sherlock?" Tanya Molly.

"Aku perlu melihat mayat Madrie Moore sekarang."

"Dia pasti sudah berada di kamar mayat sekarang."

Mereka memasuki kamar mayat dan melihat daftar mayat yang baru saja dimasukan. Tertulis nama Madrie Moore disana. Dengan cekatan Molly membuka lemari dan menarik mayat Madrie keluar dari sana. Molly membuka kantung mayatnya dan mendapati mayat seorang gadis yang sudah bersih. Beberapa luka dan memar masih terlihat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Luka yang hampir menegering dan baru di bagian kepala, memar di wajah, bahu, dan tangan. Luka dibagian perut yang masih baru, dan beberapa memar dibagian kaki.

"Ada apa Sherlock?"

"Mereka bilang Madrie kehabisan darah lalu meninggal, tapi lihat! Luka diperutnya tidak begitu dalam dan tubuhnya tidak begitu pucat, jika memang ia kehabisan banyak darah wajahnya akan jauh lebih pucat dari ini." Sherlock membuka kaca pembesarnya dan mulai menelisik bagian tubuh Madrie.

"Apa kau pikir dia meninggal karena hal lain?" Sherlock tidak menjawab.

"Tunggu, luka diperutnya, kenapa luka diperutnya dijahit? Jika memang gadis ini meninggal dalam perjalanan, kenapa perutnya dijahit?"

Ia memperhatikan tangan kiri Madrie. Tepatnya bekas suntikan infusnya. Bekas itu sedikit membiru dan berantakan karena dicopot secara paksa. Kemudian Sherlock beralih pada bagian tubuh lain.

"Kau mencari apa Sherlock?"

"Aku mencari bekas suntikan yang lain, aku yakin dia menyuntikan sesuatu pada tubuhnya yang lain. Aku menemukan botol morfin dan tetrodotoxin di dalam kamarnya."

"Tetrodotoxin? Bukankah itu?"

"Ya, obat bius—Dapat!" pekik Sherlock ketika ia menemukan bekas suntikan lain di bagian paha. "Ada dua bekas suntikan disini. Tentu saja dia menyuntikkannya beberapa saat setelah tertembak. Morfin untuk menahan rasa sakitnya dan tetrodotoxin untuk membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak."

"Sherlock!" Pekik Molly kaget. Pria itu menoleh.

"Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadinya!" Ujar Molly yang masih memegangi pergelangan tangan Madrie. Pria itu tersenyum.

Gadis itu merasakan nyeri dibanyak tempat di tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya, namun belum bisa. Ia malah mendengar suara sebuah music klasik tepat daro sebelah kanannya. Beberapa menit ia mencoba akhirnya ia bisa membukanya matanya. Pandangannya blur, bau obat-obatan dia tahu persis berada dimana dia. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Ia mendengar suara berat dari sebelahnya. Ia melihat seorang pria tengah duduk dikursi sambil memegangi sebuah buku.

"Hari apa sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah tiga hari sejak kau—apa ya? Bangun dari kematian?"

"Kau memang hebat Mr. Holmes tapi kau sedikit lambat." Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku masih hidup, itu berarti rencanaku berhasil."

"Maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui sebagian besar ceritanya."

2 Minggu kemudian

Sherlock terbangun karena suara berisik yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah mereka.

"Mrs. Hudson! Ada apa ini kenapa ribut sekali?" Sherlock keluar dari kamarnya masih menggunakan piama.

"Oh Sherlock, orang-orang ini kemari untuk mengambil barang-barang milik Madrie." Balas Mrs. Hudson. "Kemana anak itu, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, aku sangat sedih ketika mendengar kabar kematiannya tapi kenapa begitu ia sembuh ia tidak pulang kemari? Dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi."

"Entahlah, dia menghilang setelah sadarkan diri dari mati suri nya."

Orang-orang itu mulai mengangkut barang-barang keluar dari flat milik Madrie. Namun tiba-tiba Mrs. Hudson naik kembali.

"Sherlock, kau mendapat surat."

"Surat? Pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Entahlah."

Ia membuka surat itu.

 ** _Datanglah dan mari mengobrol sebentar._**

"Sherlock! Ada seseorang yang menjemputmu!"


End file.
